Twelfth Night Seduction of a Dare!
by MantyMouse
Summary: ...on the twelfth night you must betray him. Hermione is caught in a whirlwind romance that wasn't meant for ametuers; learning all too fast that she should trust her head above her heart. Rules were made to be broken, Dares to be kept and People to cry!
1. Twelfth Night Dare

**Authors Note: **I hope you like my second story, this is a short chapter to start you off and so you get to know the storyline. I'll keep explicit scenes to a minimum although remember the book is about seduction. The main ships in this are Harmony and Dramione.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that are mentioned in this story or places that are mentioned. I only own my imagination and the storyline. Characters, Places and Spell Names etc (and the original theme) belong to JK Rowling.

**Blurb: **When you play with seduction you will hurt and will get hurt. trusting Draco was mistake number one and loving him was the second...Love is no game for ametuers as Hermione soon finds out, spun on a collision course of hearts and desires.

WARNING for very mature audiences only, contains moderate language and many sexual scenes and sexual references. If you are in any way sensitive to or upset by this sort of thing please do not continue reading.

"How 'bout it 'erminey? Come on, gi'us a kiss…" Ron's loud, drunken voice rung across the Hufflepuff common room and Hermione cringed. It didn't give her the best reputation to have two very drunken idiots as her best friends. (She denied they were her only friends but knew deep down that Ron and Harry were the only people she could be close to). To top this she was highly thankful that Ron's girlfriend-of-the-minute Parvati wasn't at the party to witness this obscene lack of tact and manners from Ron.

One week in to the first term and she was already sat, half-way-drunk, on a table full of boys wondering why she came. Delicately Hermione detached herself from Ron and Harry's arms and moved to the centre of the room. The Hufflepuff common room had become a sort of hub for parties since last year as it was impartial to the Griffindor/Slytherin rivalry and allowed people from all houses to attend without too many fights breaking out.

"Alright newbies in line and find a Dare Buddy." Hermione didn't understand most of this phrase but as she drew closer to the source of the noise she noticed it coming from Draco's mouth. Hermione felt the colour rise in her cheeks; he was gorgeous. Attractive in a forbidden kind of way that always had her short for breath.

"You in?" He was suddenly looking right at her, one eyebrow raised sceptically, "Didn't think you Griffindors were up for The Dare, whereas Slytherins on the other hand…" Hermione frowned, _is he challenging me?_

"I'm in." She replied more confidently than she felt tossing her hair back a little. "What's this dare anyway?"

"For you Granger…let's see…" He parted the small huddle of Slytherins and took a piece of paper from a large wooden goblet. He let a malicious leer spread across his face, as Mione's doubt grew stronger. Malfoy ostentatiously showed the piece of paper to a few Slytherins next to him who tittered and jeered. _Oh no, oh shit, what have I done? _Hermione thought to herself as he beckoned with one finger.

"It's the Twelfth Night Dare." He whispered in her ear as she got closer. She didn't have a clue what he meant.

"Oh…um…right."

"Come with me."

--

Hermione certainly was a fool for Draco. She followed him meekly into a little room and waited for him to explain.

"Twelfth Night Dare is a pretty easy one to be honest, but we take the unbreakable vow on it. So there's no getting out of it girl. You have to seduce a boy in your house and spend eleven nights of sin with him."

"Eleven nights of… sin?" Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Oh don't be so naive Granger." Draco spat "You know what I mean." Hermione gulped,

"That's it?"

"No. These nights can be over any period of time. So it can take 11 months if you want. But on the Twelfth night you have to betray him, and spend a night in sin with another man. Easy?" Hermione gulped again before finding her voice,

"And if I don't?"

"Ha! Well it's an unbreakable vow so if you fail the dare then you have to do Slytherin forfeits. And, love, it's not pretty."

"What are they then?"

"Well one will involve very few clothes, a camera and the rapid loss of your dignity Miss Granger." He drawled, "But if you do it…I'll give you something, I know you're just dieing for…"

Her breath caught in her throat and froze there as Draco moved closer putting both hands on her hips and pushing her gently to the wall; he pushed his body close up to hers and leant his cheek next to her face. Draco let his breath tickle her neck and felt a rush of gratification on seeing her mouth making delicate movements in the air, trying to kiss him, his breast rising and falling heavily.

"I knew you were. So are you in?" He hadn't moved away from her at all and it was all Hermione could do to whisper

"Yes."

And they pulled apart, linking arms and beginning the spell…


	2. How do I?

**Author's Note: **Hope you like the chapter. Please review, i know it's not very long. Bear with me the plot will unravel :p x

Hermione was still shaken; she'd taken on an unbreakable vow.

"So is a 'night of sin' just sex? Or just…" Hermione trailed off, swinging her legs from the table she was now sat on, staring down at Draco who was sat on the floor leant against the wall, looking drop-dead gorgeous.

"It can be anything but it has to be sexual activity, can't just be making out, clothes have to be off. Ok?"

"Yes." Hermione was terrified; she hadn't ever done anything with a boy. The most she'd got out of a 'boyfriend' was a peck from Victor.

"And you still haven't told me who it's gonna be with Granger?" He raised an eyebrow and tapped his fingers in mock impatience. Hermione smiled dreamily, while desperately trying to think of who she could use without hurting,

"Ron?" He shook his head,

"No way! Weasley is a player, he wont care, and he's way too easy. It has to be a _challenge_."

"Harry." His name sprung to her lips so easily that Hermione wondered whether she'd been thinking about him anyway. She blushed, _No, say no, please not Harry. How can I?_

"Yeah, you're on. If you get Potter I'll be amazed Granger."

"Excuse _me_?I could get anyone any day. I'll prove it, I'll do the dare with Harry…and then I'll betray him with you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you get as far as the betraying part Missy. Deal." Hermione flounced out, her heart banging in her chest, telling her how stupid she'd just been.

--

Harry found Hermione almost unbearably irritating the next day in class. It was 'Draco this' and 'Draco that' and 'Last night Draco and I' every other flipping sentence. He couldn't stand Malfoy at the best of times, let alone when his first name was slipping so easily from Hermione precocious lips that they might have been best friends. Harry had been Hermione's best friend for a long time and he doubted very much whether she talked about him with the same enthusiasm.

It made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end to see the way Hermione looked at Malfoy. It was sick; that the most wonderful girl at Hogwarts should like the most disgusting boy. Harry felt a protective instinct rise in him like it always did with Mione and Malfoy. He wanted her, but only to protect her. He wanted to hold her close, but just to keep her away from Draco's evil clutches. So much so that it restricted his breath as they walked back to the common room now, it was a pressure in his chest, a weight on his heart. He really _cared _for her. More than cared but he would never be allowed to show her that.

--

Hermione gave Harry a long look across the table in the library. They were sat opposite each other with Ron and Cho attached at the lips in between them. Harry returned her grimace and rolled his eyes; Hermione smiled. _This is so perfect, and simple, I know exactly what I have to do _she thought to herself. Only it wasn't. As soon as she began seducing Harry then she'd have to go through with this plan, it would be too late to change. And yet she longed for Draco to touch her in that way again. _Best get it over with then. _

Hermione made a beckoning motion with her fingers and Harry raised a curious eyebrow but came and sat next to her anyhow.

"Harry darling, could you quickly read through my introductory paragraph for potions. I wasn't sure if I was waffling or if there wasn't quite enough…" She trailed off and let Harry pour over her essay, a half frown of concentration on his face. Mione smiled, she reached and took his hand.

Harry gave her hand an absent minded squeeze in return and then pulled it away to turn the paper over; apparently quite engrossed in her work. She sighed; of course he thought this was just a friendly gesture. She was going to need help.

--

Hermione sought out Draco at the first possible opportunity, which was Saturday of that week. She found him studying alone in an empty classroom on the ground floor.

"Draco."

"What do you want Granger? Don't bother begging 'cos you aint getting out of it."

"Not like I'd want to. I need to ask you something." Hermione tossed her hair off her face defiantly and sat down next to him.

"Fire away."

"How do I flirt with Harry? I tried to hold his hand earlier but he just brushed it off as a friendly gesture. He's so…" She struggled to find the word "Obtuse." Hermione finished finally.

"So get him drunk, there's a party tomorrow night in the great hall, just get him drunk and then come on to him. Easy as pie."

"Yes but it's not. Even when he's drunk, how do I…?" Hermione struggled for words and instead deliberated with her hands. Trying to communicate how much she really didn't have a clue.

"You're hopeless Granger. Let me show you."

Malfoy moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, he ran his fingers up her neck and traced her jaw line with his thumb. Then, catching his fingers in her wild hair, he reversed the movements with his lips, so lightly that Hermione was amazed she could feel it as clearly as she could.

"Like that?" He whispered softly, not moving and inch further away,

"Mhm." Was all she managed as a response, so caught up in his touch.

"Well it's the same for me. You like being touched in that way and so do I. Try it."

"Ok." She barely whispered. _Oh god, what on earth do I do? _Hermione watched him slip away from her and lean back against the table opposite, looking directly in her eyes in a way that made her shiver.

Nervously she walked forward and placed a hand on each thigh, ran them up to his hips and then under his shirt. Purely guessing her way to what he wanted.

--

Harry was playing snap in the common room with Fred and George and Seamus but only half his attention was on the game. Partially his brain was listening to the painful exchange between Padma and Ron, on the subject of Cho, but also partly focused on Hermione who had just entered the common room looking extremely dithery.

She flattened her hair about three times subconsciously and blushed the instant she saw Harry looking at her. _What has she been doing that she's guilty about? _Carefully he watched her walk over to Ginny and quickly whisper something in her ear before proceeding to the girls' dormitory staircase. On her way she passed right by Harry's chair and he felt himself grow warmer as her bag brushed his shoulder. _Sad but there it is, I'm completely infatuated with her. _

That night Hermione floated in and out of Harry's dreams, blurred and faded, somehow distant from himself within the dreams, and as they progressed Harry found himself growing more and more distressed; it was getting worse than his dreams from Voldemort.

--

Hermione carefully arranged her hair so that most framed her face (just as Draco had instructed to be seductive) but so that a little was taken up in a clip to one side. Her wardrobe provided her with a suitable outfit: a short black mini and a corset top. She didn't think she looked herself, it was all a little over the top for her liking, but the sooner she got these twelve nights over and done with the better.

Five layers of red lip-gloss and 3 layers of mascara later Hermione was ready to go. Walking towards the great hall with a much cheerier Padma (who had made up with Ron) and a bright Ginny (looking for Dean). It seemed that she was the only one who couldn't talk candidly about the boys she liked; she was the only one with a guilty secret. Although many people guessed she had a crush on Draco no one dared breach the subject with either of them because Slytherins with Griffindors was too much of a hot chestnut to handle.

The hall was full with students from every year, mostly on tables (sitting, standing or dancing) and mostly drunk. Carefully Hermione assessed the party with her eagle eyes. Slytherins were mainly in a group together; Hermione picked out Draco and locked eyes with him. This was the dare and she had to do it. Draco would watch her every move, she knew. The usual gang were all together, this would make her life more difficult; Harry sat with Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Padma (no Cho because she was arguing with Padma), Ginny and Lavender. Separating him off could be difficult.

--

Hermione looked very over done in Harry's opinion. She was much too beautiful to make herself look so common, but that was what girls did, he observed.

"Hi Harry. You look nice, new top?"

"Er… no it's not. But you look lovely too." He forced it out, desperate to flirt with her, if only to block out the snogging couples around him.

He noticed that Hermione sat closer than usual that evening, it made him smile. Her hand brushed his deliberately, and as he drunk more he began to find her attractive (not over done any more) and fancied that she was making passes on him to leave for a more secluded spot.

"Harry I'm so tired. Aren't you?" Her hand on his leg. _I'm not imagining it, she really is hitting on me, god if only we weren't drunk, then maybe I'd know what to feel. _

"Um…I guess so."

"Can you walk me back to the common room Harry. I don't want to go alone." Even Ron looked at him now. An ever-so-slight eyebrow raise from Seamus told him he'd be putting his reputation on the line if he didn't go.

"Yeah sure come on." He hooked an awkward arm around her waist and began to walk her, briskly, to the common room.

When the reached the common room Harry instantly had reservations about coming up. It was completely deserted and Mione wasn't in any hurry to get up to her dormitory.

"So…" He tried breaking the silence, ignoring the voice inside his head that told him just to go for it and confess his feelings now.

"Harry." She smiled; a beautiful smile. And now Hermione was coming towards him, closer than she should be, hands on his chest. Lips on his lips? _What's happening, God this wasn't the plan…but it's nice…_He took her waist and kissed her back.

And now a strong force somewhere within him was telling him to pin her down and have his way with her right now. Telling him to take her innocence whatever her naïve intentions might have been. He pushed her back against the wall, kissing her face and neck roughly, tugging her hair, one hand pushing up her skirt with no restraint.

Then Harry stopped. Sick. The instinct began to die down and the guilt began to seep in slowly, realisation drowning him in a second. His hand was resting on her hip under her skirt; his head was buried in her hair. He took deep breaths, _Calm down, you've got to stop it, you'll ruin her. _Hermione was breathing heavily too and she still hadn't said a word.

"Oh god. Hermione…oh god." He turned and ran up the boys' staircase. As fast as he could because it was the only thing that made sense to do. And try as he might to clear his head her fiery, powerful image was burned to the inside of his eyelids and he could push it away.


	3. Never Again

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my huge wave of supporters who have added this story to their alert list. At the end i will list everyone who needs to be thanked in a huge thankyou chapter and i will include all names; this means so much. This chapter isn't too explicit, i hope, and hopefully it's not too short. Please review! x

Hermione was unusually nervous as she entered the common room next morning. _Where is he? What will he say? _She was wearing a huge amount of make up for the time of day and knew she must look a little over done. But boys liked that didn't they?

Hermione looked stupid, fake, awful. Harry shuddered when he thought of what he'd nearly done. Her eye make up was too loud, her foundation too thick and her hair was so covered in spray it had lost it usual lustre. _Still at least when she looks like this I know there's no way she can seduce me the way she did last night. I must have been really drunk! _

"Hermione!"

"Oh Harry. Hi…er…"

"Can I talk to you privately?" He noticed Parvati and Ginny lingering awkwardly and blushed to his roots.

"Sure. Over here." She had changed her voice now; to what Harry knew she supposed was a 'sexy drawl'. It made him sick. Hermione tried to take his hand and play with his fingers but he wrenched it away, surprised at the pull it caused in his heart.

"No. Last night was a mistake. Sorry. I was drunk."

He walked away, his heart thumping in his chest and his hands clammy. The sooner he put as much distance as he could between himself and Hermione the better.

She felt something fall away from the bottom of her stomach. _This hurts, why is this hurting? _Quietly Hermione turned away from the busy room and walked back up to her dormitory. Once there she looked in the mirror.

"Arrgh! I'm so _stupid!_" She screamed, violently throwing a book at it (and missing, her aim was poor). Once the tears had started they wouldn't stop. She cried for half an hour straight and then knew what she had to do. She wiped off her make-up, brushed out her hair and ran from the dormitory.

Harry wasn't in the great hall for lunch or any of the rooms bordering it. Hermione, knowing Harry well, presumed he'd be in the grounds. She wished beyond wish that he regretted what he said because she needed this dare over quickly if she wanted Draco. Somehow Hermione had managed to condense any feelings for Harry into the simple notion that she only wanted him for Draco's sake. That was what she had decided while crying in her room and that was what would keep her going through this.

She saw him and took a deep breath.

"Harry!"

"What do you want?" he didn't even turn around at her voice. Hermione suspected if she could get him to look into her eyes he would be easier to persuade.

"I want to apologise. For leading you on, it wasn't fair."

"Forget it. I was drunk, like I said, it was mistake."

"_It _was a mistake but _I _wasn't." He frowned, obviously noting the change in her tone. She stood on tiptoes and leaned forward; whispering so lightly that she had to touch cheeks to be heard, "Meet me after midnight tonight. In the common room."

Hermione began to turn away, not daring to let a smug grin take over while she was still in his sight.

"No wait!" His grip was fierce around her wrist, burning, almost. "Don't play me Hermione. I want you." He pulled her to him and gripped her shirt.

Hermione froze; she was scared. But she smiled and nodded any way making to walk away. She had never known Harry be so violent, so pushy; he was usually very easy going. But not any more. Hermione shivered, she sincerely hoped that spending nights lying with him wasn't always going to be so violent.

Harry waited in the common room that night, wearing only his boxer shorts because no one else was around. He felt sick with the things he'd imagined for himself and Hermione. _But this isn't wrong! _He convinced himself. He'd liked her for ages but ever since she'd touched his hand that day in the library he'd needed her more, wanted her.

Hermione came downstairs looking just a little bit nervous, but more attractive for it. She wore a delicate lilac nightdress and her hair was beautiful, loose and bushy.

"You look lovely." He breathed as she drew closer to him

"You always look so…" She ran his hand up his chest, doing as Malfoy had directed, "_Sexy._" Hermione finished in a low growl. She knew she'd got it right by the way Harry's eyes drifted shut for a second.

"Come here then. I want you." Hermione's stomach flipped, the words made her feel funny inside, more uncertain by the second.

Harry pulled up the side of her nightdress and slipped his hands around her lacy underwear caressing her hips gently. For some reason he felt nervous of kissing her. If he just touched her he could want her with no restraint, if he kissed her he would fall in love, he was sure, and that would be far too complicated. Her pushed Hermione back onto the sofa so she was sat facing him and he knelt over her, now pushing his hands inside her underwear with relish. He growled her name,

"Hermione…"

Hermione lost all control, her body was taken over by instinct and pleasure and her head was spinning. It wasn't what she'd planned at all. Harry was seducing her; it was supposed to be the other way around. As they kissed, accidently, passionately Harry's other hand slipped inside her bra and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Hello is someone here?"

Panic shot through Mione as she tried to get up but Harry held her firmly and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

"Its Dean." She hissed back.

"I know, and someone else I can hear them."

Below the line of the sofa Harry and Hermione lay completely still. He breathed heavily; the only part of him he dared to move was the hands in her underwear.

"Harry I'm not ready for this." Hermione whispered again. Carefully as she could she slipped from underneath him and crawled to the edge of the sofa, luckily the boys had their backs to her and she darted to the girls dormitory staircase, not daring to breath a sigh of relief until she was safely in a room with Parvati, Lavender and Ginny. _That was too close, never, ever again. This dare is over. _


	4. Argue to reconcile

**Author's Note: **Please review! Hope you like it and thankyou again for all of your fantastic support I've had for this story. Shockingly this contains no sex scenes, but does contain some language that you may find offensive or inapropriate, please don't read this if you do not approve of swearing.

"No way Granger."

"Please Draco…"

"Fat chance! You took an unbreakable vow Missy, do you know what that means?"

"Don't patronise me Malfoy." Hermione put her hands on her hips, trying desperately not to look directly in Draco's eyes. It was as if a very bright light resided there and if she looked right at it she would be blinded.

They were walking through the grounds on their way to the great hall for lunch and Draco was getting more anxious the nearer they got, _If I'm seen with a mudblood, honestly!_

"Look you've got to do it. Screw the whole 'I'm not ready' plea. 'Cause I aint hearing it. You may as well get it over and done with."

"Draco I'll do anything just-" She dropped her voice and came closer to him, playing with his tie. He laughed his cruel laugh,

"Love your wasting your time. I'm not going to fall for that, I taught you it for heavens sake. Potter might like it personally I find you a bit boring." Hermione pouted and moved away, secretly stung but she'd never let on. "Next time you talk to me it had better be to tell me you've had him." And he walked off.

Hermione stood still, annoyed, humiliated and wondering what to do next. _I wonder where Harry is? Maybe I should find him and try again tonight…_She walked slowly towards the main doors and didn't notice Ron stood very still watching her until she walked right into him.

"Hi Ron, have you seen Harry?"

"Stop it right now Hermione. You stay away from him and stay away from Harry."

"What are you on about Ronald, you've lost your mind."

"Oh it's me that's lost it is it? I SAW you Hermione. With Malfoy; fawning over him. And I know what you're doing with Harry…"

"Ron I don't-"

"Cut the crap Hermione. I thought you were my friend. You're using him for some sick game you and Draco are playing and I wont stand for it. I wont let you mess around with my friend's head. You're a lying, cheating, using-"

"Oh now look who's talking," Hermione's voice became shrill and she stood taller. "You filthy hypocrite Ronald Weasley. How many girls are you screwing with at the moment? Don't think I don't know just because no one ever says it aloud! Padma, Cho, Lavender…and the list goes on. So don't you dare, DARE, criticise me!" She made to storm off towards the hall but Ron grabbed her arm,

"You don't have a clue what you're doing do you?" He said it so quietly and honestly that Hermione's heart skipped a beat, _it's the truth_. She forced herself free of Ron's grip and marched towards the hall.

She didn't get very far towards her lunch however, as she was blocked by a large crowd of people in a knot around two boys. Hermione saw Harry stood, impassive, at the back of the crowd. She edged round the rowdy bunch of students, mainly from her year, making for Harry. The two boys at the centre were Seamus and an older Ravenclaw boy fighting, Hermione deduced, over a very pretty but tearful Ravenclaw girl stood near to them.

--

Harry saw the tears brimming in Hermione's beautiful eyes before she had fully reached him. He could tell, by the way she was breathing, that she was choking back full sobs. As she came and stood next to him he knew he couldn't say anything, everyone would hear and that would be awful, instead, under the cover of so many people, he reach for her hand and they fumbled as they gripped each others fingers. Hermione drew closer to him and he hid the hands behind his back, pretending to acknowledge her and then to continue watching the fight.

He hated being unable to comfort her; unable to take her in his arms and rock her and stroke her hair, tell her everything would be all right no matter what. Instead he just stroked her fingers and squeezed her hand and tried to somehow communicate through telepathy that he loved her. _I do, I love her, I really truly love her. _

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room on their own that evening. Harry couldn't help but notice they were getting more than their share of evil glares from a rather large group of Griffindor girls. Cho and Padma were at the centre (They being the only Ravenclaws who spent significant amounts of time away from their own common room).

"Ron why are they giving us those looks? And also why are Padma and Cho even talking again? What have you done now?" Ron looked sheepish,

"Long story mate. But speaking of stories there's something I've got to tell you…"

"So tell."

"You're not going to like this."

--

Hermione spent the rest of October being thoroughly miserable. Harry wasn't talking to her and neither was Ron and she couldn't tell anybody why. But it lifted her spirits thinking of the Halloween dance that night. Firstly because it wasn't Harry's thing so she wanted him to be uncomfortable and suffer a little bit, and secondly because by the end of the evening she knew she would have him back in her clutches.

Getting dolled up and ready she found, to her surprise, that she wasn't nervous. _Maybe I'm ready. Or maybe I just want to prove Draco wrong. _Hermione glanced around the dormitory at her friends, all crammed in one room just to get ready together. Cho had her hair in a stylish chignon and was wearing a tight, black dress with a high neck and Chinese patterns embroidered on it; to add a 'mature' effect she had dark skinny jeans underneath with delicate flat shoes. She was openly declaring at being one hundred percent over Ron and already had her eye on Roger Davis in Ravenclaw. Padma, next to her, was as 'in love' with Ron as Cho was over him and was getting overly tarted up, in Hermione's opinion. She wore a low cut, black t-shirt and tight black shorts with tights under and high-heeled shoes; her hair had been painstakingly curled. Hermione glanced down at her own outfit wondering if she ought to change it to something more dressy: a tight, roll-necked, red sweater, dark, tight, skinny jeans and black, heeled, boots. _No. Harry prefers girls casual. Think what happened last time you tried looking like a slut around him. _

--

The dance was relatively formal and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable in his shirt and tie. Everybody had set places at small round tables and then when dinner was over they would be able to dance and probably some more. Tables usually had a good mix of girls and boys and his was one of the smaller tables, seating five. He sat next to Ron and Dean opposite Padma and Parvati; it was quite nice, except that he was desperately avoiding looking at Hermione who was directly in his view on the table in front. She was sat between Seamus and Lavender, looking suitably embarrassed by the looks being exchanged and the flirting continuing right across her. Next to Lavender were Cho, then Roger and an older Hufflepuff girl whom Harry didn't recognise. _Oh god have I been staring? _He instantly coloured up and went back to his food.

Towards the end of the meal Harry noticed Hermione glance in his direction and flash a smile, one he could not return because of his confused feelings of betrayal and hurt mixed with love. She made an almost insignificant gesture towards his right hand and he frowned, peering down at it. Then he noticed his untouched (paper) napkin. Cautiously, not really sure why, Harry turned over the napkin and a reluctant smile touched his lips. Scrawled in pencil, in Hermione's hand, was:

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm so sorry. Let's not argue. It's not as bad as it seems.**_

_**I think I love you.**_

_**Mione x **_


	5. Why?

**Author's Note: **I liked writing this chapter but it's quite short, sorry. **Warning this is explicit** (well fairly). Please don't read it if sexual things disturb or offend you in any way. In fact, please don't read this story at all if sexual things disturb or offend you in any way.

Hermione smiled to herself; she had known Harry wouldn't dance and now was the perfect time to get him. Ron was twirling Padma around ostentatiously in the middle of the dance floor and Cho was firmly attached, at the mouth, to Roger. Parvati was dancing with Seamus and Lavender was being comforted by a bored looking Ginny. No one noticed Hermione walk over to Harry, who was sat alone, and whisper is his ear,

"Follow me love." As she left the room she glanced back to see Harry weaving his way through the crowds to follow her. _Oh my god, he actually fell for that note. How easy! _

Hermione led Harry upstairs, always just a little ahead of him she kept glancing over her shoulder to smile every time she was about to turn a corner or disappear from sight. As soon as they reach the common room Hermione turned to face him.

"Forgive me?" She asked in a fake tone of shyness.

"Guess…" Harry breathed and drew closer.

This time she was ready for her emotions, scattered feelings, the sense of falling and was able to control it. She lifted her arms above her head and let Harry pull off her jumper, glad she'd worn her black lacy bra. Hermione pulled Harry's tie from him quickly and tossed it aside, then she began to slowly, seductively unbutton his shirt, pushing him towards an armchair and slipping the unwanted garment from his arms. Once Harry was sat down, legs open, facing her with a greedy smile in his eyes Hermione unzipped her boots slowly; she wanted to draw out the moment to entice him fully. She needed to make sure he had absolutely no conscience present what so ever. Trying desperately not to make it awkward at all Hermione knelt over Harry until she was sat straddling his lap. It nearly made her laugh when she thought of a horse riding lesson she'd had with her parents at the zoo once, but she choked it back. _I mustn't ruin this. _She put her hands either side of Harry's head and kissed him roughly, he took a minute to respond and then he kissed her back with full force, gripping her thighs, controlling her movement up and down as they kissed faster and faster, nearly drawing blood where they bit each other's lips. Harry let go of her legs and Hermione made to stop, thinking he'd changed his mind, but he pulled away from her kiss and shook his head,

"Carry on." He whispered, fumbling with the button on her jeans. He slipped his hand inside her underwear and Hermione felt the deepest thrill in the pit of her stomach. She gasped and rubbed his neck and chest, hoping it was encouraging, she couldn't bear for him to stop now, not when she was enjoying this so much.

Then without warning she felt his fingers inside her and a sudden sharp pain.

"I'm sorry love. This might hurt a bit, just tell me when to stop." Hermione shook her head and bit her lip, mastering the pain. But it was over soon enough. Harry was gentle- practised? And he soon had her crying out with enjoyment. Then the portrait hole swung open,

"Come on, we'll go to the boy's. You know, guys can't actually get up the girl's staircase." It was Lavender's voice. Hermione and Harry remained still and soon saw Lavender leading Neville towards the dormitories; they couldn't keep their eyes, or indeed their hands, off each other.

Harry made to take his hand away but Hermione shook her head.

"They didn't see us. Please don't stop." She growled at him and kissed him fiercely again. Harry smiled at her and continued exploring her body. Hermione knew she'd never known pleasure like this before.

By lunch the next day Hermione was bouncing off the walls in eagerness to see Draco. As soon as she could she ran outside to his usual haunt, as far away from the Quiddich stand as possible, hidden in a little nook in the side of the school, under the cherry trees. He raised an eyebrow sceptically as she sat down next to him but said nothing and looked back to his book.

"Draco I…that is Harry and I…we…" She couldn't find the words and giggled girlishly instead.

"Did you sleep with him?" Draco grinned at the blush creeping in her cheeks,

"No…he…um…"

"Did you-" Draco smiled slyly and then made the universally recognised symbol for 'blow job'. Hermione snorted with laughter,

"No Draco!" she squealed,

"Ok. Did he…?" Draco made a movement with his fingers and she burst into hysterical laughter,

"Yeah!" She eventually managed to splutter. Draco regarded her seriously for a minute and then let a smile creep onto his face too; her laugh was infectious.

"So I guess that counts then, according to the rules. Night one is over." Hermione couldn't help but hug him, then realised she'd embarrassed him and just started giggling again. _What is he doing to make me like this? I've finally got Harry, I'll get this over and done with and then I might have a chance with Draco. Can that be possible? _

--

Harry spent the next few days in a bubble of happiness. He didn't get to spend much time with Hermione and when he did she was always studying, but just the sight of her made his heart skip a beat. _It's not right to be this obsessed with someone. _But no matter how many times he told himself that he still spent hours just day-dreaming of her smile.

When he finally got to spend some time with her it was the morning of the first weekend in November, the first weekend since the party. Hermione was studying, as per usual, and Harry was merely gazing at her with his book held rather pointlessly in one hand open at a page to a subject he wasn't even studying.

"How are you Mione?"

"Fine thanks."

"We haven't spent much time together since…well for a while." He tried to engage her again,

"No true." She was far too engrossed in her book and Harry tutted impatiently. _Where is the sexy, funny Hermione I know now? Why does she have to go back to being so boring? _"I don't know why you're looking at me like that Harry." She raised her voice slightly, "_I _have work to do."

"I was just thinking maybe we could…Well there's something I want to show you. How about you come upstairs and see?" He raised his eyebrows, begging her to get the hint.

"No thanks Harry. Whatever it is bring it down when I'm less busy."

"Ok. Well how about a walk in the grounds? The weather's lovely."

"Maybe when I've finished working." She frowned suddenly and Harry gave her a questioning look, "Oh no! I forgot, sorry, I am otherwise engaged this afternoon."

"Doing what?" His heart hammered his chest, begging her not to say the name he was dreading, but from the coy smile in place he knew she was going to.

"Draco and I were going for a walk. We thought we might grab lunch after and then I'm just dying for him to take me for a ride on his broom so we'll probably be all afternoon. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Just forget it."

"Oh Harry don't be like that-" She touched his hand but he snatched it back.

"I said forget it. Ok?" His blood was boiling as he walked away.

Once in the dormitory Harry slammed a fist into the wall. It didn't help at all. It hurt a lot. He kicked the trunk to the same effect.

"Why? Why the hell does she always do this?" He shouted, pleased no one could hear him and at the same time desperate for an answer from anybody. He sat down on the bed slowly and leant over his knees until he felt calmer. Inside he felt the pain and anger numbing. He quietly got undressed and lay down in bed his head spinning too fast for him to sleep. He couldn't even begin to organise his thoughts he just let them spin and made no sense of them, clinging to his pillow for comfort but finding little at all.


	6. Sick!

**Author's Note: **So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, if mind games or twisted mind control freaks you out then proceed with caution! Thankyou all again for your unwavering support even though I know I havn't written much recently, I will try to keep updating as much as possible. Hope you like it...

Hermione was walking back from her third visit with Draco that week since she had upset Harry. She was feeling truly despondent. She'd thought she was breaking through to Draco's 'inner shell', finding the real him; but she wasn't at all. Nothing felt right because he didn't care about her at all. He didn't want her with him and she felt like the stupid tag-along little girl that had no friends; it was very humiliating. Just to make things worse Hermione could see Ron sat on the steps by the main doors, right in her path, no doubt ready to shout at her again. _God I don't think I can take that today, I really don't. _

"Hi Mione."

"Hi." She looked down at him awkwardly. It was true she barely knew Ron anymore. He looked awful though, not in a shouting sort of mood, maybe now was the time to get to know him again?

"Wanna go for a walk?" He muttered,

"Yes actually."

"I've seen you with Malfoy. I wish you could tell me what's going on with you two."

"When have you seen me?" Hermione was genuinely shocked; she thought her meetings with Draco had been discrete to say the least, if not secret.

"I've been walking a lot recently, I've got a lot to think about." Hermione raised an eyebrow, she didn't doubt what he said. "Look, I know what you think, I've screwed everything up the last year or so. I'm failing nearly everything. I've drunk too much, I've stopped caring about the things that matter. I've hurt people I like, I've pushed away girls who like me. I'm not proud of what I've done." Hermione nodded again, searching for comforting words that she could mix in with the truth.

"I think you have made a lot of mistakes. All three of us have. Doesn't mean that you can't change now though." Ron grunted and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "Who out of those girls did you not actually mean to hurt?" She asked sceptically,

"None of them." When she raised her eyebrows, "Seriously, I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted a bit of fun. The reason I said to you 'you don't know what you're doing' is because I know how it feels to be messing with two people at once. I don't know what I'm doing either."

"Explain."

"Me and Padma got off on the wrong foot when I wouldn't dance with her at the Yule ball. Then when Harry dumped Cho, do you remember? Seamus liked Cho. So Padma got all upset because she was into Seamus so I was there for her. Then it became a really close friendship, but in knowing her I got to know Parvati and started to like Parvati in a different way to the way I liked Padma. So I cause an argument there. Me and Parvati split and I liked Cho but Padma was still into me. And then there was Lavender…it's so confusing. And now I've pushed everyone away."

"Oh Ron." Hermione reached out and caught his arm gently, "You've been such an idiot. But it's never too late. We'll get all the gang back together, then you can find your girl, or not, without hurting anybody."

"I don't know Hermione. I wish I could go back, you don't know how much I wish that. Things were simple once weren't they?" His voice sounded a little thick, like his nose was running.

"I know Ron. Believe me, I know how you feel." They had stopped and now without warning Hermione collapsed into Ron's strong grip, the safety and warmth was reassuring, his hand in her hair, their heads close. She buried herself as close into his chest as she could and one of his hands gripped the back of her robes.

"We had something between us once, didn't we?"

"We did. So long ago Ron. We've gone too far to go back to that now."

"I know I didn't expect us to…I just thought…why not add to the list of things to be sad about while we're at it. At least we get all the tears out of the way in one go." Hermione managed a choked giggle and leaned closer still.

--

Harry couldn't figure out why he suddenly felt so isolated from Hermione. They had only been at school a couple of months and already he'd plummeted through emotions at top speed being dragged head first by Hermione. So it was rather warily that he returned her smile in the common room that night. His nerves mounted as the room began to slowly drain of people and him and Hermione seemed to be drawn closer in the gently darkening room, it wasn't comforting. He was suddenly terrified. She was a magnet and he was metal, if he got too close he knew they couldn't repel and then he'd be straight back on his emotional roller coaster.

He got up to leave shortly after Ron had departed, uncomfortably aware that they were now alone.

"Don't leave me Harry."

"Hermione you know what's going to happen. I just can't go there again. You're hurting me." Hermione looked at him with an expression to confusing for him to even begin reading. He turned to go, calming his heavy breathing. Without warning Hermione jumped up, grabbed his arm in a painful grip and dragged him round to face her.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her eyes desperately begging him for something. _What though? _He nodded and tried to move away. But before he could go more than a pace Hermione had pulled him round again; she kissed him. Impulsively, roughly, their lips joined together. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her fragile body, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his face. It was a mistake, the passion again but he didn't care; he just needed her.

"Hermione at the party in Hogsmede next week can we go together?"

"I don't know Harry…what if people…what if they see that we're…?" She sounded hesitant, as if she was already regretting the kiss. Her tone brought back all the anger in Harry, all the reasons why he shouldn't be with her, all the thoughts that had been haunting him for weeks.

"It's like that is it?"

"No Harry. Wait, it's not-"

"I see how it is Hermione. It's fine, don't worry about me. I'm sure there are other guys; in fact I know there are. Just leave me alone if you're going to play me."

"Harry, stop it. You're being really unfair. Do you have any idea how bad you've made me feel over the last few weeks!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing Mione. How bad _I'm _making _you _feel? What's happened to you? You know what? Forget it. If I'm making you feel bad you can just stay away from me." This time he did walk away. Fast. His blood was pounding in his ears, his face hot with anger. _How can I be making her feel bad? This has nothing to do with me. I didn't use her. I didn't use her. I didn't use her. I can't have done. This isn't my fault. _He told himself that all the way up the stairs to his dormitory.

Harry slammed the door rather forcefully and threw his schoolbooks down by his bed. The dormitory remained silent, the other boys pretending not to notice. He threw a few more things and did everything with twice as much force as he usually did but still no one said anything. Most people had learnt to keep away from him when he was angry. Still, this was possibly the one time when he might actually have liked some sympathy; but he knew no one was brave enough to try and give him any.

--

Mione let her hand drop as she watched his back retreating. She turned and walked in a ghost like state towards the dormitory. _What am I doing wrong? This dare was supposed to be easy. _Quietly she shut the dormitory door behind her and dropped her school things in a heap. Very suddenly she collapsed on the floor and began to cry. Very quietly, she could still her the gentle breathing of her sleeping roommates, but still loud enough to give herself some satisfaction.

"Hermy what's the matter?" A hand reach out to her shoulder and shook her gently. It was Ginny.

"I've done everything all wrong Ginny." She choked out.

"Ok sshh, come with me." Ginny tugged her gently up and took her into the bathroom where they could talk more loudly. She handed Hermione a rather large wad of tissue and disappeared briefly before returned with a chocolate frog. Hermione hiccupped and then managed a quiet giggle. "So what exactly have you done wrong Hermione? You don't usually tell us because you're bright enough to get out of your own scrapes but I'm sensing this is different?"

"Yes. I've done something bad, got myself into something bad, only I can't tell you who with. And I have to do this horrible thing to a boy, or I get a forfeit. I didn't mind at first but now I've…well…I think I'm getting feelings for him and I didn't mean to. He was just a tool, but now he's more."

"That's pretty elusive Mione. You can't tell me any more?" She shook her head vigorously. "So this forfeit, how bad is it?" Hermione faltered,

"I- I don't really know. I never asked the details."

"Hermione for someone so smart you are greatly lacking in the common sense department. Just ask the asshole who dared you exactly what you'll have to do. It's ridiculous, get out of the dare and then get with the guy you're getting feelings for." Hermione sniffed and nodded. She'd have to face Draco in the morning.

Hermione felt extremely spaced out as she left the main doors at lunchtime looking for Draco. She couldn't see him in his usual spot by the cherry trees and was almost relieved, until she saw his silver-blonde head retreating towards the forbidden forest. She knew she'd have to follow him or she wouldn't get another chance today and she'd keep putting it off if she left it any longer. She ran after him right to the edge of the forest and still wasn't catching up with him; she didn't hesitate before stepping into the dark trees but once inside felt uneasy. She couldn't see Draco anywhere ahead of her but she carried on slowly anyway.

"Draco…" She called uncertainly into the dark. Once she heard a rustle behind her and spun round, but she could see nothing and daylight was still visible in the distance so she carried on a bit further. There was another rustle, something brushed past her and a shadow moved ahead.

"Boo!" A voice whispered right in her ear. Hermione screamed as loud as she could and whipped her wand out. "Jesus it's only me, and I heard you were the tough girl." Draco leered. He had been playing with her all this time.

"Draco." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, realising she looked quite mad. Her hair had caught across her face, only highlighting her wide, fearful eyes and her breathing was heavy. "What are you doing?"

"Just messing with you Granger, what did you want?" His voice still had the leering undertone so Hermione took the defensive.

"Not to see you or anything, so don't worry. I've had enough of your stupid games Malfoy and I want to know exactly what'll happen to me if I refuse to go through with this dare?"

"Oh I can make you go through with it Granger, there are things I can make you do." He smiled,

"Oh please!" She scorned a little louder than her normal voice to give herself confidence. The quieter and more threatening his voice became the louder and more hysterical hers grew; it was like a sick party trick. "What could be worse than going through with this pathetic dare?"

"You ever hurt anyone real bad Granger? I mean physically hurt…you done that before?"

"No! Who do you think I am Malfoy?"

"Well I can make you."

"Make me what?"

"Hurt someone. Hurt someone really bad, I could make you kill someone Granger."

"Stop it."

"You'd know you were killing them…"

"Stop!"

"You wouldn't be able to stop yourself."

"Shut up! Stop it! You're scaring me!" She was screaming now.

"You want to know how? I'll show you…Imperio!" Hermione felt a warm tingle spread up from her finger tips through her limbs and into her body, it made her feel numb and floppy yet not out of control; someone else's thoughts had her movement entirely now. The feeling began to seep into her brain, making it limp, soggy, she tried to fight it. She tried to shake the groggy feeling but it dragged on her, heavier and heavier until her brain stopped trying, then stopped thinking altogether; it was close to bliss. She knew she was reaching out, taking something from Draco, it felt heavy for its size but she gripped the handle comfortably. _Is it a wand? No…wands aren't like this, it's a…I know what that is…I can see it but I can't think what it's called… _Her brain wandered off to a land of its own while her body continued. She spun the object in her right hand then rested a cool part of it to her left upper arm. Then she remembered the word: _Knife! _It stirred panic within her, she tried to regain control; Draco had her holding a knife. Hermione tried to pull the knife up but she felt like it weighed a ton at least and it was inching closer to her skin. She gasped as pain shot up her arm and blood began to trickle towards her hands. Then the control dropped from her body and she staggered for a second,

"You're sick." She whispered, dropping the knife in disgust. "You're totally sick."

"Oh yea, well if you don't do the dare how about I get you to kill a few of the girls in your dormitory? Or…wait…hang on, you want to stop the dare because you have feelings for Potter, don't you? Oh yes! If you don't do this I'll make you kill Potter."

"Stop it! I hate you! You're sick!" She screamed and turned away, starting to run as the terror rose within her. Malfoy had her good and proper now, she had to do it, she would never ever be able to stop now she'd seen his power over her. It made Hermione feel sick; she hated him and yet still found the power attractive, she disgusted herself.


	7. Mad?

**Author's Note: **Thankyou so much for the huge wave of support following my trailer release on youtube! I've been overwhelmed. This chapter is dedicated to my new great friend sckl13!! i love her to peices! enjoy...x

Hermione nervously ironed out the creases in the front of her dress with her hands. She was sat opposite Harry in the Three Broomsticks at the party she had stupidly organised to get all the gang back together. Everyone was here and luckily for her it was going ok, no arguments, no tears, but she knew she wouldn't breathe easy till it was over. Cho, Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Lavender and Luna were all there along with Ron (looking very nervous, and smart for once), Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Roger (now Cho's official boyfriend) and Michael Corner. Hermione had decided Friday was the best night to go out for a drink, as she wanted to keep it casual but make sure no one had a hangover during lessons, McGonagall would have a fit.

"You nervous Mione?" Ron smiled at her and handed her another glass,

"Very. You?"

"Shitting myself." Hermione giggled, "Go talk to him Mione, you've got nothing to lose. He told me what happened the other night and he's not mad, he's just confused a bit, I think."

"I will. Just give me a minute to work up the balls to talk to him." Ron snorted,

"You can't say that Mione."

"Why not?" He laughed louder,

"You might not have noticed but you're actually a woman, you don't have any." Now Hermione joined in his infectious laughter.

"What am I meant to say? 'Oh hang on I just need to work up the vagina to do this…'" She had to cover her mouth with both hands to stop herself spraying her drink everywhere, Ron was also choking she was pleased to see. "So…" When she'd finally caught her breath, "Who are you going to get with Ron?"

"I don't know Mione. I don't plan on getting with anyone, just letting my reputation cool off a little before I decide who I like. I want to do things right this time, you know?" She nodded understandingly and he smiled, "So what are you waiting for girl?" He winked and Hermione took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _

She picked up another full glass and walked around to where Harry was stood with Neville and Ginny.

"Hi."

"Hi." They smiled nervously and she held out the drink awkwardly. Their hands brushed together and Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and he looked down.

"Mad?" She asked tentatively, referring to the incident previously and he knew it. Harry shrugged a little,

"Not too mad." And they smiled at each other.

Hermione found herself relaxing after the first smile. Her and Harry were talking; just talking. But miraculously neither were crying, shouting, screaming or getting horny. It had to be a first this year. After Ron's little nudge in the right direction Hermione found for the first time like she wasn't being pushed, like this was her own decision, aside from the dare. _Maybe if it hadn't been for the dare Harry and I would have been together any how, taken it slowly, dated, flirted like we are now…maybe…_ Just on cue Hermione heard Draco's voice at the door and, much to her dismay, he was calling her name.

"Hermione!" _For once I want him to call me 'Granger' or even mudblood, it would be much less suspicious. _

"What?" She kept her glass in her hand to stop her from twisting her hands together or biting her nails, both annoying habits she really wished she could get out of. Carefully she walked to the door of the pub, aware of every eye on her, and leaned out to talk to him. "What is it? I'm doing my job." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Just checking." He grinned, liking the way he made her so nervous, "Remember what will happen if you don't do what you're told, Granger, I think you do?" She didn't even dignify a response. "So you'd better get in there tonight, missy. Ciao."

Hermione turned on her heel without saying a word.

"What did he want?" Parvati asked in disgust, Harry merely raised a concerned eyebrow,

"Oh you know, tell me how much he wants me dead, remind me that I'm a muggle-born. All that good all Slytherin tough-talk." Everyone around her laughed indulgently and she waved an airy hand. She realised that she'd learnt so much about controlling social situations. _I organised this didn't I? _She though smiling, looking at the groups of happy people all chatting together, she felt rather proud of herself.

--

Harry held Hermione's coat for her as the group split up outside the pub just before closing time. He helped her put it on and they walked at the back of the group towards the castle, hands just brushing, not quite holding. All the while Harry felt a happy glow. The way Hermione had looked at him earlier, so radiant, and the way she had been so off hand with Malfoy- perhaps she was getting over all the nonsense, maybe she'd consider him seriously now.

"Harry are you coming in?" He started; he hadn't even noticed he'd stopped walking.

"Er- sure…actually, wait." Hermione paused and came back outside the doors with him,

"What is it?"

"Let's go this way." He smiled secretly and indicated back out towards the darkening grounds.

They walked for a while towards the lake, looking at the stars, saying nothing. Then when they reached the smooth, sloping bank, Harry indicated that they should sit down. He took Hermione's hand,

"This isn't a promise Mione. But I want to take things slow, I want to treat you right. Can we wait a little while?" She looked down at her hand in his and Harry's breathing quickened. _Please…Please…_

"I think…" She paused and smiled shyly up at him. It was the cure to everything; his old, sweet, shy Mione back again. "Yes. I think that's a good plan."

He breathed out a sigh and she leaned into his chest, their fingers interweaving, stroking each other's palms. He pulled her body tighter into his and reached his other hand to her hair, gently taming down the wild strands. Harry kissed the top of her sweet smelling head. _My Hermione. _

--

Hermione woke up slowly. She knew she wasn't in her bed because she could still feel her clothes and shoes on. Also the thing she was lying on definitely wasn't a mattress- mattress's don't have abs like that. She also knew by the slightly cold feel and the brightness of the light that it was earlier then normal. She stretched and self-consciously ran a hand through her hair.

"Harry?" She looked down at him, smiling, and smoothed his crumpled t-shirt. They had accidentally slept by the lake. _Whoops, whatever would Draco say if he found I'd spent a night alone with Harry and not slept with him? Oh well, I don't care anymore. _

"Mmm?"

"We slept by the lake." Hermione looked at him concernedly, to see if he'd be angry. He looked at her and a smile spread across his face, she giggled.

"Oh did we? Well I never! I couldn't possibly have planned that now can I?"

"Harry you what?"

"Whoops." He grinned at her and she swung a pretend punch at his arm.

"I take it all back. I am really mad at you now." She got up smiling widely. "Good riddance." She turned and began to walk, faster, she knew, than Harry was able to wake himself up.

Just as she got to the main doors heard pounding footsteps behind her and smiled more widely still. Harry's hand slipped into hers and they walked towards the tower to get changed into something cleaner and less creased.


	8. Proof

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's been a long time in the making!! I've been totally stuck with where to take this, but i hope this chapter is ok. Sorry to make you wait...please review, i hope you like it :) love you all!! xx

Over the next few weeks it was easy for Hermione to relax with Harry. Nothing was official but everyone was whispering about them, and for once Hermione couldn't care less. Draco seemed unconcerned with the progress of the situation and he left Hermione alone, much to her relief. She was so engrossed in Harry that any attraction to Draco had been forgotten which was just as Harry had hoped! So everything was perfect for him: he had his girl, the whispers were for good reasons and he was passing everything for once (with only a little help from Hermione).

He and Hermione were walking hand in hand back to the common room one evening after departing early from a party in the Ravenclaw tower. It was getting cold and Hermione shivered a little as she entered the tower room,

"Brrr that's better. I'm glad they've got the fires alight in here. Did you ever go anywhere as cold as that tower? Honestly…" Harry smiled indulgently and followed her to the sofa,

"I know love." Harry sat down and watched Hermione fuss around with her outfit for a while. The he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, she squealed,

"Harry!" He started nibbling her neck and her ears and Hermione giggled louder.

"You know something sweetheart?"

"What?" She turned to face him and Harry blushed,

"That night, the 'mistake'." He put air quotes around the word. "When we were mad at each other. Well I…"

"Yes?"

"I've wished that it could happen again sometime." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. _Can I really do that again? I haven't thought about it in ages, that's why I'm so relaxed…_Harry obviously read her uncertainty. He curled a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek tenderly. "What is it, love?" Hermione bit her lip, but she knew she could tell Harry anything,

"I'm scared."

"We've done it before, sweetheart, what's different now?" Hermione shook her head, exasperated at herself for being unable to explain. Her lifted her off his lap and laid her down on the sofa so he was knelt above her. "I'll be gentle. I promise." He whispered, Hermione's eyelids drifted shut at the seductive sound. He took that as a yes. Harry pushed her skirt up and slipped his hand inside her underwear, beginning to tease her, slowly at first and then faster. After a while Hermione found herself relaxing, she could enjoy it at last.

--

Harry slipped her skirt back into place on her slender hips and placed a kiss on her lips. He nearly melted inside when Hermione looked at him that way. _All I really want now is a little something in return, but would that be pushing her? _

"Mione baby?"

"Mhm," she breathed back,

"There's something…could you…I thought maybe you'd like to try…" From the look in Hermione's eyes he could see he'd explained it enough. It annoyed him how uncertain she looked, he'd never hurt her and he thought she knew that but from the way she was biting her lip it seemed she was still unsure. _What more can I do? _He thought to himself, somewhat exasperated. He took her hand and guided it towards the top of his jeans; she pulled back

"What if someone comes in?" She whispered,

"Fancy going to my dormitory?" He breathed into her ear and she nodded, a smile creeping into place on her lips.

Harry gave Hermione a long goodbye kiss as he left her at the bottom of the girls' dormitory staircase at half past one that morning. It seemed the party had only just broken up, as Hermione had embarrassedly scuttled out of Harry's dormitory upon the arrival of Seamus, Neville and Dean. No Ron as yet, so Harry presumed he'd found a new girl, or a girl he'd been with before who was drunk. Hermione was half way up the stairs, and Harry was watching her, when she scuttled back down for another kiss. He held her tenderly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then they finally did break apart and she went up to bed. Harry more sort of wandered, rather aimlessly, towards his bed, in a state of total happiness.

--

Hermione waited until she knew Harry was well out of the way doing Quiddich practise before she went and found Draco the next day. He was, to Hermione's utter surprise, in the library reading.

"Hi." She said, finding all her previous fear of him gone as she threw herself down opposite him and got out her book. He just looked at her and gave a nonchalant shrug before turning back to his work. Hermione read for a chapter of her book but she was continuously glancing up at Draco, until eventually he said

"What?" Hermione smiled coyly,

"You haven't forgotten about the dare already Malfoy?"

"How could I? I seem to have accidentally made your job way too easy by match making you and Potter." He sounded bitter. Hermione frowned,

"You didn't match make us. We got together." Draco snorted, "Anyway night two is complete." Draco nodded, eyes fixed on his work,

"Took you long enough. Don't forget that there is a night twelve, and you do have to betray him. Don't make it hard for yourself."

"Yeah, and I said I'd betray him with you."

"It's a dare for dare's sake Granger, I was drunk when I got you into this, so were you."

"What's your point?" She leaned forwards curiously,

"Well at the time I didn't think. But now everyone in Slytherin knows you're in on the dare, and if you don't complete it I have a forfeit as well as you. And I know you're too much of a goody two shoes to go through with it."

"Says who?"

"You wont hurt Potter and you wont hurt yourself. But that leaves a problem, either I have to rape you to save my own skin, or you have to go through with it."

"But what if you just _said _that we did but we didn't actually."

"Not a chance, they want proof." Hermione took 'they' to mean the other Slytherins, taking note of how Draco didn't say 'we'.

"Proof?" She swallowed hard, this sounded horrific.

"Yea, a photo or something, I guess."

"Oh god."

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione frowned again, hadn't Draco just recently threatened her that he'd imperius her if she didn't go through with it. Now he himself didn't sound all too keen. She turned back to her book,

"Right I'm off. See you round Granger." He raised a hand in a half-hearted wave and Hermione's jaw nearly dropped off, but none the less she waved back.

--

It wasn't long before Christmas holidays rolled on round. Hermione was preparing to go to the Weasley's as her parents were taking a holiday abroad. Harry was staying with the Weasley's too. Hermione fussed around getting all her things ready, and Harry just watched her with a smile, her frantic life style was quite apart from his own laid back one, but maybe they suited that way.

"Harry, are you packed?" He shrugged,

"More or less." He threw a long look at Ron, who knew their dormitory was still an absolute bombsite, but Ron merely shrugged back and continued to kiss Padma.

"Well you should you know. I've got to get off to the library to check out some books, I've also got to see Professor McGonagall about extra work-"

"You're working over the holidays?" Harry looked genuinely shocked,

"Just because you're used to me doing all your work for you." Hermione snapped at him, "Honestly, you stress me out, you're so…so…"

"Relaxed?" Ginny added in unhelpfully,

"Lazy?" Ron snorted,

"Yes." Hermione raised her voice,

"Well maybe you should relax sweetie, do the jobs later come and sit with me."

"Oh for god's sake Harry, you just don't get it do you?"

"Don't get what Mione? All I 'get' is that you're stressing over nothing, having a bad day and taking it out on me."

"Oh please! That's what you think?"

"Yea it is. Got a problem?"

"Besides that my boyfriend is being a total ass? No."

"How am I, Hermione?"

"You don't seem to understand me at all. All you want to do is get me in bed, and that's not enough for me." She squealed, perhaps a little too loudly.

"Oh grow up."

"Why don't you?" Hermione spun round and flounced from the room.

"Christmas could be amusing." Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry looked at her for a second then gave a sheepish grin,

"It could, couldn't it? I'll try not to make it too painful for you. Can't promise anything from Madam out there." Ginny giggled, and flashed a killer grin at Harry. He smiled back and continued to watch her reading.

Hermione stormed up to the library in a complete state, she couldn't stand Harry when he was so awkward. _It's like he deliberately contradicts me just to get me wound up. _She walked slap bang into Draco Malfoy, probably the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi." She was short, still in a mood.

"I was going to come and find you later to-"

"Now doubt to remind me exactly how many more nights I have to spend with Harry till this is over."

"Well I was actually just going to say 'goodbye and have a nice holiday' but I could say that too if you wanted." Hermione attempted a smile.

"Sorry, Harry's just stressing me out."

"He used to stress me out too, then I decided he wasn't worth it." He joked, "Don't worry about it." It sounded awkward coming from his lips, Hermione looked up to see he felt awkward saying it too. He gave her a kind of half heart pat on her arm and then walked off, clearing his throat embarrassedly.

"Draco!" She called after him, for once using his first name. "Have a nice Christmas." He turned and gave a quick smile before briskly walking off.


	9. Who'd have thought it meant all that

**Author's note: **Please review :) i love you guys, i'm sorry if this took a long time to write and it isn't very long, stick with me here! :) warning: this chapter contains sex :O big shocker there :p not!! 3 love you...

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the week leading up to Christmas at the Weasley's house. Ginny was allowed to stay at Dean's for three days, which meant she was in a truly radiant mood when she returned. Padma had been staying for a few days but was due to go home tonight, Christmas Eve, although Hermione couldn't see her being ready in time as neither her or Ron were anywhere to be seen. She detached herself from Harry's arms,

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." And then she left the room. She made her way upstairs and just as she was crossing under the smaller staircase leading to the attic and Ron's room she heard a noise from up there. Naively she started up the stairs to see what was wrong but less than three steps later she stopped. She could already hear heavy breathing coming from the room and floorboards creaking, and then she heard a moan and turned on her heel and fled down the stairs, hurrying into the bathroom and locking the door. Shocked at what she's nearly witnessed Hermione shook her head,

"I hope she knows what she's doing." She said to herself.

Half an hour later the couple still hadn't appeared, Ginny looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrows,

"They've been gone a while. Mum will have a fit if she comes back and Padma hasn't left."

"Good point. I'll go and get them." Hermione hurried upstairs, not looking forward to interrupting. She proceeded cautiously up the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom and waited outside the door. She couldn't hear anything so she knocked gently,

"Give us a minute." Ron called quickly, and she heard a lot of movement and quite a lot of swearing too. "Ok come in." They were both stood, fully clothed by the window, looking reasonably composed.

"I just came to say that Padma had better go now, your mum wont be happy if she gets back and you two are still together." Padma nodded and smiled at Hermione gratefully,

"Thanks for warning us." She turned to hug Ron who held her back with tenderness Hermione hadn't seen in him before; he gently rubbed her back and made soft 'sshing' sounds,

"Hey. It's ok. Don't worry. It's ok. I'm here." He whispered to her. Hermione blushed and left the room, it was such an intimate moment that she felt extremely awkward witnessing it. But why was Padma so upset, she'd wanted to do that hadn't she? It hadn't sounded as though it was forced, so why?

Next day Hermione woke shockingly early, even for Christmas morning. Wondering what on earth could have caused her to be up at this time she looked around and noticed an owl tapping on her bedroom window. She opened the window and took the parcel from Hedwig, smiling because she knew it was from Harry. She read a note attached to the top,

_To Mione,_

_I thought you might like this, it's your present but I guess you could say it's for me too. You'll understand when you open it. Put it on and come and find me in my bedroom._

Love Harry

Curiously Hermione opened the package. She blushed as she opened it even though she was alone. She unfolded a white silk Camisole with lace around the edge, a matching bra and French knickers. She gulped, _Put it on and come and find me. _With shaking hands Hermione pulled on the underwear and then slipped the camisole over the top, she glanced in the mirror; it clung delicately to her and looked quite nice, it felt quite nice, _sexy_, although the colour only highlighted the pink flush in her cheeks. She pulled her dressing gown on over the top and quietly opened her door. No one was stirring as she dashed along the corridor and gently knocked on Harry's bedroom door. She entered and Harry, just in his boxer shorts, came towards her, taking in her figure with hungry eyes and stopped just in front of him.

--

He felt his breathing quicken, just the sight of her as she slipped the dressing gown from her shoulders made his heart stop.

"I wasn't sure what to get you…" Hermione's voice was nervous, he feasted his eyes on her, "So I thought…" She took out a camera and handed it to him and instantly he smiled. _Who'd have thought Hermione would be that kinky? _

After the first picture Hermione managed to get into it a bit, Harry supposed she found it nice; the idea that someone thought she was sexy. She pouted her lips and stuck her chest out more. When he had removed the Camisole and eventually got to taking picture of her lying on the bed just looking up at him he decided he could resist no longer.

"You like?" She purred.

"I do." He whispered back putting down the camera and leant down and kissed her.

He had intended it to be a gentle kiss but when he lips crashed onto his neither one could hold back the flood of feelings. They lay down together, kissing fast, bodies moving as one, they teased each other and Harry gave a low growl and whispered in Hermione's ear,

"I want you."

"Then take me." She replied, causing Harry's stomach to do a summersault. They'd soon removed their underwear and Harry was teasing Hermione again, letting his hands torture her with pleasure as her lips caressed his skin, trying to hold back for a little longer. "Go on." She moaned. He didn't need telling twice.

Once their bodies were joined Harry didn't have the restraint to be gentle with her; she cried out in pain, dug her nails into his skin, but still she begged,

"Don't stop." A tidal wave of unexplainable feelings hit them both so that even Harry cried out, forgetting to worry that he was probably waking the whole house.

--

An hour or so later and Hermione was dressed and stood in her own room, shaking so much she could hardly think straight. She now understood why Padma had been so upset, she needed the same comfort that Padma had found in Ron. It wasn't because it had hurt, it wasn't because she didn't love him (she thought she did), it was simply because she had never imagined she would feel so much at once, that she would be so scared of him leaving her. _Who'd have thought that your virginity meant that much? _She mused. It was nearly time for the Weasleys to be getting up so Hermione hurried down the hallway and shut Harry's door behind her quickly. He wasn't in the room and Hermione was about to sit on the edge of the bed when she noticed blood on the sheets. She coloured up even though she knew no one but Harry would see, it was still somehow private to her. Just then Harry entered the room concern flooded his face

"What's the matter?" He strode over to her and took her hand,

"I'm sorry." She muttered,

"What about baby?" He asked gently. She indicated to the blood on the sheets, obviously embarrassed. "Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" He was instantly worried, his eyes searching hers desperately. She shook her head. "Oh baby I'm so sorry." He whispered, his arms engulfing her and holding her tight, he talked into her hair. "Don't be scared sweetheart, it wasn't wrong if we love each other. I'm never going to let you go Mione."

Suddenly the door swung open and they were interrupted by,

"Harry you awake yet?" Ron stopped, eyes flicking from Hermione to Harry then back again as they sprung apart, a knowing look on his face. "You should both come down stairs now." He said more gently and they filed out looking extremely embarrassed. Harry dawdled until Ron said, "Do you mind if I have a word with Hermy quickly?" Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded trustingly and set off downstairs. "How are you feeling?" Ron asked his eyebrows knit tightly together, his expression one of concern. Hermione gave a gesture somewhere between a nod and a shake and then felt tears welling in her eyes; she tried to blink them back.

"I- I…" Ron took her hands,

"Hey, take it easy. I know it can be difficult. You have to try to understand Harry's dealing with a lot of emotions right now too, he needs your support as much as you need his." Hermione sniffed and looked up into Ron's face _when did he become so mature? _He wrapped her in a big bear hug and rocked her gently, "Just remember, he would never intentionally hurt you, whatever it may have seemed like earlier."

--

Harry enjoyed the celebrations with the Weasley clan but what he wanted most of all was to spend some time alone with Hermione, to properly look after her. Even though she'd shaken her head when he asked Harry was sure he'd hurt her, he knew it was almost impossible not to first time. But that didn't make him feel any less guilty. So he was relieved when bedtime finally came and he whispered in Hermione's ear to meet him in his room in ten minutes.

She looked scared as she came in but he just gave her a gentle kiss and then led her by the hand to the bed. She hesitated,

"It's alright, I'm not going to do anything." He told her softly, "I just thought you might want some company tonight, I know I do." She nodded, smiled, and then lay down next to him. He felt happier now she was in his arms. Harry knew he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the holidays lying next to her, and making love to her, and most importantly looking after her like he should.


	10. Just Drop It

**Author's Note: **Yes hysteria has hit the story...no it's not going to calm down! :p it's all action from here on in. Enjoy it folks! love you all to death, thankyou for your support! x

Hermione walked back into Hogwarts holding Harry's hand and humming happily. Ginny gave her a withering smile, thinking the singing was because of Harry, not that she'd think otherwise of course. Hermione knew there was someone else she wanted to see, and because it was so forbidden it made everything more exciting.

After she'd settled in Hermione glanced at her timetable and cursed under her breath, no frees today. Although Draco had a free while Hermione had Muggle Studies, _well it's Muggle Studies I grew up with Muggles surely missing one lesson wont matter. _She smiled to herself as she descended to the common room. It was empty and Harry should have been waiting for her, she gave a little frown, he definitely wasn't here. Mione shrugged and went off to Transfiguration. Upon entering the classroom she found Harry wasn't in his usual seat next to Ron, Hermione whispered

"Where's Harry?" Ron shook his head with a bewildered expression,

"Said he was waiting for you." Hermione frowned, uneasy.

--

Harry knew he shouldn't have come, but she'd asked him to. He looked up and down the corridor; it was deserted apart from himself and Cho.

"Cho, why are we here?"

"You know I miss you Harry." His stomach gave a painful lurch, he knew he shouldn't have looked into her eyes right then, they were so beautiful. Hermione was individual and beautiful in her own way but next to Cho's perfectly curving body, sleek hair and delicate features she looked plain and clumsy. Harry caught his breath as he remembered why he had been spell bound by her once before,

"I miss you too." He forced out. And again found that instinct that he'd done something he shouldn't have. Cho was coming towards him, her hands gave a slight tremble as they reached to his chest and Harry took them and stroked them in his own hands. Their lips met clumsily and it was as though a small part of him had slipped back into place. Harry could remember the smell of Cho's familiar perfume and shampoo, remember the silkiness of her hair falling in a sheet over his shoulder and soon they were kissing with no restraint.

What seemed like a long time later Harry took Cho by the waist and prized her away from him,

"We have to stop." He said rather breathlessly, Cho seemed to regain her composure and nodded. "Meet me soon though? Later tonight, in the empty classroom on McGonagall's floor." He thought fast and Cho smiled and nodded again before turning and walking hurriedly in the other direction. Harry sort of drifted with less conviction towards his next classroom and barely even noticed when he bumped smack into Ron.

"Where were you?"

"Hmm? Wha'?" Harry looked up dazedly

"Harry. Class, you missed it, where were you? Hermione was doing her nut; you'll get a lecture about bunking later and no mistake. Mind you, might have told me where you found to bunk, I could have come with you mate." Harry nodded absent-mindedly, "Hello, earth to Harry!"

"Sorry mate. I'm just thinking you know, didn't bunk anywhere interesting, just needed some space yeah? Let's get to next class." He closed the subject quickly and to his relief Ron merely raised his eyebrows but said no more.

--

After Transfiguration Hermione went to ditch her school bag in the common room, under the pretext of needing to go to he bathroom. Then she snuck back outside and was sat cross-legged waiting for Draco in his usual haunt under the cherry trees.

"It's you." He commented unnecessarily, sitting down next to her and for once not burying himself in his book,

"It's you." She replied. And looked at him,

"And?" Hermione let a coy smile spread on her lips. She held up 8 fingers. Draco raised his eyebrows,

"My, my you have been busy. Oh well, I guess that's good, looks like you might finish the dare after all." Hermione nodded happily then looked Draco straight in the eye.

"You don't want me to finish do you?" She narrowed her eyes, "Do you want a forfeit?"

"No." He muttered uncomfortably "I just feel weird that I got you and Potter together, I wasn't meant to make it easy for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look party tonight, a few of our year, pretty exclusive, you going?" Hermione nodded, as Harry's partner her invitation was automatic. "Meet me there, at midnight, outside the Hufflepuff common room." And with that he strode off.

Utterly bemused Hermione remained where she was. _What on earth? _But still, the thought of a secret rendezvous excited her. Her relationship with Harry was so stable and predictable right now, she wasn't used to it and so got easily bored, the idea that there was danger involved with a relationship with Draco was a pleasant one.

Later that evening Hermione was just about set to go, she glanced over at Ginny and noticed how much effort her friend was making.

"You're trying hard tonight Ginny." She commented, Ginny merely gave a half shrug and looked embarrassed. Hermione decided to leave it, no doubt she'd find out sooner or later who it was that Ginny liked.

They entered the party as a six, Ron and Padma, Harry and Hermione, and Ginny with Dean, although Ginny wasn't looking all that enthusiastic about Dean right now. It was rammed inside, music loud and the atmosphere hot. Harry muttered something about going to find some mates he'd promised he'd meet, Hermione nodded unconcernedly and glanced at the large grandfather clock; 11.55.

"I've forgotten something, I need to go back to the dormitory."

"What are you and Harry like allergic to partying tonight?" Ron asked between slurps of drink, Hermione blushed

"Do you want me to come with you Mione?" Ginny asked.

"No that's ok." Ginny looked disappointed but Hermione didn't have time for that right now, she exited the common room and looked left and right for Draco. He wasn't there yet. Nervously Hermione chewed her painted fingernail and twirled a strand of hair with her other hand _what if he stands me up? Wait. When did this become a date? It's just a rendezvous…of friends…and stuff…when was he my friend? _Suddenly hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her sideways and backwards. Hermione screamed her loudest struggling for her wand. When she eventually got it free and spun round it was to find herself nearly poking Draco's eye out.

"Jesus! Watch my bloody eye. Seriously, does hanging out with Potter make you this paranoid all the time? Relax woman." Draco laughed easily at her as Hermione struggled to regain her composure,

"Oh Draco! You scared me…"

"You don't say." He replied sarcastically, and Hermione forced a laugh.

"So…" She muttered awkwardly, about to chew her nails again. Draco moved forwards and took her hand mid air. He came very close to her deliberately breathing over her lips,

"You remember when I taught you how to be seductive?" Hermione was intoxicated again,

"Mhm…I mean- you didn't teach me, I just am and you can't except that." She used all her strength to pull away from him and walk to the other side of the classroom.

"You do make me laugh Granger, you nearly slipped there. But I guess you could try that charm you used on Potter and see if it works on me. I'm hard to get but I'll go easy on you."

"Arrogant as well I notice." Hermione calmed herself, _get a grip, you can do this. _She looked him right in the eye then let her gaze drift towards the mouth, linger on the lips and then venture further south (something that usually made Harry kiss her). Draco smiled and walked towards her. She lifted her hands to his chest and didn't hesitate to caress him, trying not to blush when she felt how toned his body was. He took her waist gently and pushed her backwards his lips coming closer to hers as she started pulling at his top. Hermione found it hard to breathe properly- being this close to Draco Malfoy, sexiest boy in the school. _Apart from Harry…no more than Harry…wait what am I saying? Well he is sexier…_She let her brain wonder off to a world of its own. Then without warning the wall she was about to lean on gave way.

Hermione screamed.

Hitting the floor with Draco on top of her was a painful experience; her head hurt, her arms hurt, her back her, her bum hurt a lot.

"Draco get off!" She squealed. Then the next thing that hurt was her pride. She glanced around where she had landed: right in the Hufflepuff common room and with some style. She turned crimson, adjusting her top, which had slipped to reveal her underwear, and standing up in as dignified a manner as she could muster. She met Draco's eyes uncertainly. He just smirked as he straightened his top and walked off to the other side of the room, leaving Hermione stood getting redder and redder.

"Whoops. You weren't meant to see that." He threw back vindictively without even looking at her. A few Slytherins laughed cruelly and Hermione could feel the tears ready to overflow. Ron gave her a look to end all looks and she turned and ran. Out of the common room, away from the people, anywhere but here. She'd ruined everything and Hermione hated herself.

--

Harry waited for Cho outside McGonagall's classroom. She was late. He began pacing. _Why? I don't like her anymore. I'm meant to like Hermione, she's my girlfriend so what's gone wrong? It's not the sex: the sex is…is…fantastic. But maybe I'm bored? That's a terrible thing to say…or even to think. How can I betray her like this? _Unfortunately the easy answer came unbidden to his mind. _With Cho? Easily. _

The suddenly there she was, looking stunning in her mini skirt and low cut top, her hair curly for once.

"I thought you weren't coming, I-" She kissed him before he could continue. Her lips were soft and sweet, pushing his, teasing with her tongue.

"Can we go somewhere more private Harry?"

"I don't know." She gave him such a look, so adept at making him stop in his tracks.

"Anywhere? There must be somewhere no one is. At this hour and with a party too." Cho raised her eyebrows. Harry swallowed hard,

"I suppose Gryffindor common room would be free." She kissed him hard on the lips,

"Knew you'd think of somewhere." She smiled radiantly.

They walked hurriedly to the common room and Harry was hugely relieved to find it deserted; they turned to face each other. Harry felt a fire start to burn inside him, something that wouldn't be halted until it got what it wanted. He kissed Cho roughly, pulled her hair back from her face, bit her lip and heard her moan. Harry gave a half growl as he pushed her skirt up.

"Oh Harry." She ran her fingers down his spine, making him shiver with excitement. _I can finally take her, she's mine again. _No sooner had he thought it than the common room door burst open, a single sob echoing through the room. Harry froze, desperately not wanting to turn round because knowing his luck-

"Harry!" It was Hermione. He took a deep, shaky breath and settled Cho's skirt on her hips again. Cho looked like she was about to cry too. _Great all I need, two crying girls, one is my girlfriend and yet I'm torn about which to comfort. Something is so not right there. _He turned around and found he couldn't bare to meet her eye,

"Hermione I-"

"Cho! How could you? How could both of you? Harry I can't believe you would do that to me. I just can't believe it. I thought I meant something to you. Especially after…especially after what…after Christmas. I thought, I thought that…" She gave another sob and couldn't continue; she tried to stifle it.

Harry thought the situation couldn't get any worse. His mind had just hit free fall when the portrait hole opened again.

"And how can you say that Hermione? After we just caught you with Malfoy of all people."

"Malfoy?" Now Harry really had lost it. _Not with him, anyone but him, even Ron, I don't care about cheating I'm guilty too. But Malfoy? _

"Oh god Ginny could you make it any worse? Why do you ruin everything? Why are you so jealous of me? You just can't take it that I'm dating the guy you like. Oh it's so obvious now. The clothes, the makeup, the god damn flirting and I turned my head but now it's so simple." Hermione was screaming now. Harry looked from Ginny, who was crimson, to Cho who was staring at the floor with tears running down her face and to Hermione who had streaming eyes and was looking slightly mad, her hair wild and her eyes flashing with hate.

"Hermione drop it."

"_Drop it? _Drop it! How can you even-? God Harry you're cheating and you want me to drop it. Cho I'll never forgive you!" At that Cho turned and ran from the room, Harry grabbed for her arm but he was too late. Ginny let Cho barge past her, nearly knocking her flat and just looked at Harry, her eyes boring into him, telling him he had to stop Hermione being this way.

"Hermione don't blame it on her."

"I'll blame it on who the bloody hell I like. I can't believe this. And Ginny for your information," She rounded on Ginny, eyes blazing, now screaming at the top of her lungs, "That was not cheating, he pushed me into the freaking wall, it is not my problem. I hate you. I hate you Harry. I hate all of you." Hermione turned and ran up to her room; Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forced a smile for Ginny but she didn't return it.

"Oh god." She whispered, seemingly in shock

"You can say that again." Harry muttered and turned and headed for the dormitory, utterly shocked.


	11. What you do best

**Author's Note: **All i can say is...feel free to be confused!! If i was Mione i would have ditched Harry long ago, but there you go. :) hope you like...please Review... xloveyouallx

For Hermione the next few days were unbearable. Something had snapped within her and she felt, for the first time ever, really, truly _heartbroken. _Not only by Draco's betrayal of her recently gained trust, and of course by the humiliation that followed, not even just by the fact she had lost all her friends. But because she had lost Harry, right when she'd thought it meant nothing it had hurt the most. Hermione didn't even go to classes for three days straight, she didn't seek out Draco and she actively avoided Harry; it was the hardest thing to do. On the third evening since the 'Cho incident', as she now referred to it, she decided she'd have to go and find him, and at least begin to get this dare over with.

She entered the common room cautiously and was pleased to find it subdued. Not making eye contact with any of her 'friends' she made her way quickly to where she'd spied Harry; sat alone, staring rather distractedly out of the window. Hermione felt a tug on her heart; maybe he was feeling lonely too.

"Hi Harry," It was more difficult to even whisper than she could have imagined. Harry sprung to his feet and looked awkward,

"Hi. I erm- hi. How are you?" She shrugged, "Yeah me too. I mean…" Harry trailed off and scuffed his shoe on the carpet. Hermione thought she was going to cry again, she tried to think of something to say,

"I- I…" And failed miserably, looking down again to stem the tears.

"Hey, Mione. Are you crying? Oh sweetie! Come with me…" Suddenly Hermione seemed to forget she wasn't dating him, the concern in his eyes was so genuine, she let him steer her gently out of the common room into the corridor outside.

Outside the room Harry bent and wiped away Hermione's tears. Still holding her head gently he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, then let his arms wrap around her and comfort her.

"Hermione. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Was all he could whisper again and again. "Shh. I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you again, it hurt me too. Please forgive me, love, and come back to me. I'll never forgive myself if I lose you." Hermione took a shaky breath and looked up a him, her eyes tracing his mouth, his cheek bones, his beautiful eyes and sweeping hair; everything so painfully familiar and fond to her.

"Harry…" Before she knew it her lips were seeking the comfort of his once more.

--

Harry sighed into the kiss. It was what he'd wanted for days, he hadn't meant to hurt Hermione and he knew now that he'd have to stay away from Cho until his head was clear. Him and Mione hadn't had any alone time, she'd seemed distracted and a whole bunch of other minor factors, added to the fact he was desperately horny, had lead to the mistake; and he didn't want that to happen again. All he wanted was to keep his arms around Hermione and love her again.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it." All good things are short lived however. They broke apart and Harry didn't even have to look before he knew Ginny was the one that had caught them. He was about to open his mouth and say something, when she interjected in shrill tones, "How can you Harry? You're going to break Cho's heart, you can't do that to her, especially after Cedric."

"Oh for gods sake Ginny. That has nothing to do with me. I haven't broken her heart-"

"Oh yea, explain why she's in the common room right now crying then. And Hermione, you caught him kissing Cho and you'd still go back to him? You sink lower than I thought." Ginny spat it and Harry knew it was pointless trying to stop Hermione running away. He watched, stricken, as she dashed down the corridor, head down, hiding the sobs. He rounded on Ginny,

"Ginny how could you just ruin things? You can be such a thoughtless cow you know."

"Harry I'm sorry."

"What?" It was the last thing he'd expected her to say. She was stood with an odd expression on her face, hand to her mouth.

"That sort of came out. I was so angry…I just…I'm sorry." She turned and made to go and Harry was fit to collapse. _Not another crying girl, I may as well take up freaking counselling the way I'm going this week. _

"Ginny don't you go too. I can't take this anymore." He held out his arms for her, secretly hoping she'd fill the cold, empty space that was hurting him so much.

She was warm, at least, slotting into his arms easily. But she wasn't yet numbing the pain…_I know something that might, maybe…god I want to…_Harry softly brushed her hair back from her face then she titled her head towards his. They kissed.

It was soft to begin with but then Harry felt everything that had been building up within him rise to the surface and bubble over. Making love to Hermione had been so amazing, he'd always wanted more, and for ages he hadn't been able to get more, because of school. Now it seemed he wanted it from any and every girl willing. He pushed Ginny to the wall as her kisses became faster; it seemed she wanted him too.

"Harry I said those things because I like you." She whispered breathlessly between kisses, "I'm sorry, it got out of hand. I didn't mean to go off at you and Hermione like that, it's just…Oh Harry I want you." Harry's stomach flipped and, disgusted at himself yet intoxicated, he closed his eyes and pushed up her skirt, giving them both what they wanted. Or rather, what she wanted, what he _needed_. He began to see the difference between the two.

--

Hermione ran outside, her head reeling from what she'd done and the things Ginny had said. Tears were pouring down her face and she didn't care, she'd never known this much hurt before. It wasn't until she stopped to breathe that she noticed she'd come to the cherry trees and also that footsteps were following her. _Not Draco, not now…please._

"Hermione. What's wrong, I saw you running."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone." She hissed,

"I came to apologise. What I did was out of order. I guess I just…I guess I was jealous of how well things were going with you and Potter." He rushed the last bit but it was enough to make Hermione turn around. Mistake! He saw how red and puffy her eyes were and she instantly swore and tried to brush away the tears. But to her shock she saw an unreadable expression on Draco's face. "I'm sorry Mione. If I could take back the dare I would." It was very quiet; the air seemed to be perfectly still around them.

"You called me Mione."

"Guess I did." Draco half whispered and then shrugged. Before he knew what had hit him Hermione had thrown herself into his arms. Whether or not his original intention had been to comfort her, he now held her with surprising gentleness.

"I can't do it Draco. I _can't. _It hurts, so much. It feels like my heart is breaking. I can't go through with this, I can't do it anymore. Help me, please. It hurts…" Hermione sobbed raggedly into his strong chest and she felt Draco take a deep breath as he tightened his arms around her.

"I know; I _know_ it hurts. It's going to be ok. Don't ask me how, I don't know, it just has to be ok. I didn't mean to hurt you." He buried his head next to hers in her sweet smelling hair and felt her hands grip his robes. "I want to…I…Look, if I could call off the dare I would. But it's too late." Hermione pulled away a little and looked him right in the eye.

"I know that. I have to go through with it now. It's just so hard." The last words caught in her throat and Mione found it safest to hide back in the folds of his embrace. Draco ssh-ed her and rubbed her back, stroked her hair, anything to comfort her. It wasn't until a lot later on that Hermione realised how un-Draco-like it was. It was a little while before she could eventually whisper, "I should go. I haven't been to any classes for days, I guess I should make up some excuse and collect the work I've missed."

"I'd noticed you were missing." Hermione gave a slight smile but said nothing, "Oh and Mione," He caught her arm and looked her right in the eye. "You are beautiful. You can seduce him again. And if you're strong it wont matter that your heart is breaking, you have to be strong. Go and do what you do best."

The intensity of the comment burnt through Hermione as she turned to go. _What you do best. _

--

Harry took his hand out of Ginny's underwear and watched her still breathing heavily from the pleasure, eyes closed, leaning against the wall. _She's not Mione, she's not Mione. _

"Ginny that was a mistake. I don't want to hurt you. But I can't be with you." He forced out the honesty, for what it was worth, it made neither of them feel better, but it help him start to realise what he should and shouldn't do. Ginny gave a half laugh,

"I knew that was coming. You don't touch me like you touch her, you look right through me." Harry half shrugged, no point in denying it yet it was still painful. Ginny turned to go,

"Ginny. Dean cares for you, ok. Don't give up on him for me." Ginny smiled and it was her turn to shrug.

"Maybe."

_Now for Hermione, oh god, I thought this year was going to be easy. Why me? _As if in answer to his thoughts he saw a calmer looking Hermione walking towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said straight away, reaching to touch her arm. "Ginny ruined everything and…"

"Yea, she did."

"And with Cho, I'm sorry. I just- when we had sex…and it was amazing, I wanted it again, but I know we can't because of school and it was really getting to me and- I'm a guy." He finished rather lamely, Hermione smiled,

"You're a guy and you're pathetically horny. I know. I'm not going to say 'it's ok and I forgive you', because I don't. But we can try again maybe. I don't know."

"Mione I'll do anything." Hermione sighed. Twice now she'd been with Draco and hadn't told him, it was terrible that she should condemn him for his one meeting with Cho.

"Just find out when the next party is and I'll see about coming with you. For now, I guess…" She gave him a gentle peck on the cheek and walked back inside the common room.


	12. I Promise

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this has been so long in the making, i hope you havn't forgotten me and you all review still and enjoy it! I missed writing it but this one was so difficult...hey guess what?? we're nearly finished :O can you believe it? anyway, i hope you like this chapter...i do! :) xx

Squashed in front of the large mirror with the other girls in her dormitory Hermione frowned critically at her appearance,

"More lip gloss." She demanded, and Parvati reached around Ginny to hand it to her. All the while she couldn't help thinking, _we're going to get it right this time, we've done so much wrong but we're going to go through with the relationship properly now. _The dare was the last thing on her mind, at the moment,

"So why are you getting back with him again?" Lavender questioned, _like she'd understand, her and Neville are going steady, and she's not in a dare,_

"It's complicated."

"Love is." Padma told her fervently and the two girls shared an understanding look,

"But you caught him kissing Cho?"

"Yeah I did." Ginny rolled her eyes and the girls continued getting ready in silence.

As they were leaving the dormitory Hermione saw Ginny dithering, deliberately hesitating, and went over to her.

"Ginny I know you don't think I should get back with Harry…" She began,

"No I don't."

"And I know you're cross with me."

"Yes." Ginny's voice was guarded and Hermione began to wish she hadn't started the conversation in the first place. She opened her mouth and struggled for the right words, Ginny gave her a withering look, "Just forget it Hermione you're wasting your breath." Off balance with this new, cross Ginny, Hermione merely turned on her heel and left her alone; all she could think to do.

The party was spun in a bundle of nerves for Hermione. There were no Slytherins, thank god, and so no Draco. But there was Harry, which was the main problem. Hermione was just reaching for another drink when a hand grabbed her wrist,

"Enough for one night love?" Harry suggested, a light hint of laughter around his voice. She smiled ruefully,

"Maybe you're right." She admitted. Hermione opened her mouth to try and say something but it took a minute before she got the words out, "Are we together?"

"Do you want us to be?" Harry reached out his hand and laid it awkwardly on her arm, "I do." He said softly. "I'm sorry, I can never be sorry enough."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for letting our relationship get in jeopardy in the first place. I can be an idiot you know." Harry laughed,

"We both can." He compromised,

"Then we're together."

"Forever?" Hermione faltered in his gaze, that was a long, long word.

"For now." She replied sensibly, and fell into his kiss. That seemed to finalise the decision, no more talking required.

--

The early hours of the morning seeped into the room of requirement and infected Harry's contentment. He looked at Hermione's beautiful, naked body next to him and regretted ever thinking she was 'plain' compared to Cho. She was pure. Ecstasy in beauty wrapped in delicate gauze and shaded from everyone's view; everyone's but his. He gently rubbed her back and listened to her waking murmurs,

"Hermione, love. We need to get up and go to lessons." She rolled over and stared up at him with sleepy, unfocused eyes,

"I don't want to." She muttered, but swung herself out of bed nonetheless. Hermione was clumsy as she made her way to the washbasin that had appeared when she thought of it, then returned, equally clumsy, and fumbled to pull on her clothes. Harry would have described her movements as full of the gracefulness of the morning after the night before, everything she did right now, everything right and everything wrong seemed so inexplicably beautiful to him. He wondered perhaps if he was still drunk. He kissed her lips deeply and then _knew_ that he was.

"Can't we just stay here?" She whispered in his embrace, "Just never leave this room. Be perfect forever. Why can't we do that?"

"You wouldn't and I wouldn't. Come on, we can still be perfect, and we can come here as often as we like, I'm so glad you thought of this. But it's not a relationship if we don't have it in the real world, it's just us pretending."

"You mean facing up to the criticism don't you?"

"I mean showing everyone that we are stronger than we look and they shouldn't try to budge us. Not even Ginny." Hermione raised an eyebrow; "You must have missed the death glares we were getting from her then."

"No I saw them." Mione sighed, "Time to face McGonagall. Ah well, I never will know how she manages to hit that exact pitch that sends your headache through the roof. Not good first lesson." Harry laughed happily.

It was a fools belief that they would be this happy through their whole relationship, he knew, it would be a matter of hours before she was driving him mad again, but right now it didn't matter.

--

Hermione kissed Harry goodbye and headed down to the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins. It was cold down there this early on in the year and she hoped Professor Snape was in a good enough mood to let them keep their coats on in class.

Class was monotonous. Hermione didn't even bother putting her hand up because, although she knew every answer, Professor Snape would never pick her, it was a waste of time bothering. _Or maybe it's Harry that's instilled that idea in my head, _she thought irritably. Draco wouldn't meet her eye during class, or maybe he was genuinely concentrating; whatever the reason Hermione decided to bite the bullet and tell him the news. She scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and under the pretext of getting some more ingredients she dropped it on the desk in front of Draco.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw him unfold it curiously, with a furtive look round at his friends,

_**Night 9 is done. X**_

He smirked and raised his eyebrows then turned back to his work. Hermione, frustrated by his lack of interest, continued to look at him meaningfully, but if Draco was aware of it he didn't show it. Hermione clucked in annoyance and then turned back to her potion.

At the end of class Hermione was tidying up around her desk, trying to fit her ever growing collection of school books in her rather over used bag. She knew Harry would be waiting impatiently in the corridor for her, she always seemed to be late. There were few students left in the class when Draco came up to Hermione, she blushed scarlet and stammered,

"Hi- er- Draco…hello…I mean, what did you want?" He smirked and put his hands on her waist, Hermione giggled girlishly,

"Good job Granger. Told you that you could. I'm impressed." He whispered very close to her face and then turned and left the room. Hermione caught her breath and then dashed towards the door.

Her face fell as she noticed Harry stood, ashen faced, in the entrance. Quickly Hermione ran up to him,

"Harry that wasn't-"

"What it looked like?" He asked her tiredly,

"Yes." She whispered,

"Hermione, I really thought after everything, after last night, I-"

"If you two don't mind, the doorway to my classroom is neither the time nor the place. Now get out of my sight before I have you in a joint detention to remind you why your personal lives are not important during school hours." Harry and Hermione simultaneously rolled their eyes and shuffled off obediently. As soon as they were out of earshot of Professor Snape, Harry continued,

"I believed you when you said you weren't cheating on me with Draco Malfoy. So what do I believe now?" They had reached the light of the corridor and they stood facing one another, Hermione looking at the floor, as the flow of students brushed past them.

"I wasn't cheating, I –" She faltered under Harry's gaze, "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Well it's obviously something if you have to tell me that it's nothing. Hermione I don't know where things go from here, I really don't. We've put each other through hell this year and I don't know if it's worth it. I'm sorry." He turned around but Hermione caught his arm. It reminded her of the first time they'd made a 'mistake' and her running to find him, so naively, the morning after. _I should have stopped it then, gone to Draco and got a forfeit, but it's far too late for that now. _

"Is this it then?" She asked quietly, feeling the usual pull at her heart; try as she might she'd never eradicate her feelings for him.

"No." He whispered gently, coming back to her and pulling her close in his embrace. Hermione sighed and leaned her head against his toned chest, "I just don't know what to do."

--

Harry held his breath for about two days, and when they had passed in harmony he started to actually believe there might be a chance. Hermione and him saw the right amount of each other, not too much that they drove each other mad, as when they had been together before, and not too little that they both began to drift- like before too. Harry liked the balance they had struck. They saw each other at breakfast, and then kept things separate during lessons so that Hermione could concentrate on her exams and Harry could get away from her constant nagging. Then they met up after lessons and spent some more time together. It buoyed him up as he joked with Seamus and Ron about their girlfriends,

"You and Mione still going strong?" Seamus asked casually,

"Yeah we're good. Why?"

"Ah. Dean was just a bit worried about you and Gin I think, but don't shoot the messenger, he's always over reacting." He added hastily. Harry shifted uncomfortably,

"Well, no worries eh? Me and Mione are perfect."

"How is she?" Seamus raised his eyebrows, "Ron's been giving us some great feed back on Padma; we want the latest." Harry blushed,

"She's amazing. But that's for my hands and mine alone." The three laughed easily just as Hermione and Parvati walked into the common room. Parvati appeared flustered as she spotted Seamus; Harry wasn't overly surprised, considering the way in which Seamus was looking at her.

"Hi I erm…I…" Hermione rolled her eyes but Seamus just nudged Harry to one side,

"Come on, you've pulled." Seamus said in such a typical Seamus-like way that Harry stifled a laugh as he linked arms with Parvati and looked back, raising his eyebrows at Harry and Ron.

"Well looks like I should go and find my girl for the night." Ron said, smiling and he walked off towards the portrait hole. Harry blushed as Hermione watched him pack up their playing cards,

"I believe I booked a room for two tonight." She whispered, Harry bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly,

"Room of requirements then?"

"There's only one thing I require and I don't care where I have you." Mione purred.

--

Hermione tilted her head back slowly as Harry finally removed her underwear- _finally after hours of foreplay, he sure knows how to tease me. _Harry ran his rough fingers up her neck and began to kiss and nibble her lips and chin. His kissed moved up to her ear and he stopped suddenly, his breath tickling Mione's neck,

"Promise me…" He whispered. Suddenly compelled by an unknown force Hermione gripped his arms with her nails and nodded furiously,

"Anything, anything you want me to. I'll promise it."

"Promise me that you and Draco are over. No more of this now, because I'm serious about you." Behind her closed eyelids Hermione was thinking fast, terrified, how could she promise it? Her heart raced but her mind cleared suddenly. _You're already living a lie, even if you tell the truth now it will become a lie eventually. _

"I promise."


	13. My Diary

**Author's Note: **This is the penultimate chapter guys!!! we're nearly done!! can you believe it? sorry for confusing you all to death...i hope this meets expectations, as it is all soon to be over. Read and Review :D thankyou for ur unwavering support!!! *big shout out to my fabby sis on fanfic and youtube cm15 who always gives me the nicest reviews and makes my day*

***

Hermione's hands shook as she washed that morning. _Wednesday 13__th__ of March, I hate you. _She thought glumly to herself. A steely numb was all that enabled her to get through her changing and bag packing ritual without collapsing in hysterics. How was she managing to stay so calm, so utterly in control? Hermione didn't know herself.

She walked down to Harry feeling dreamlike. He took her hand gently, smiled into her eyes and kissed her; a kiss that she returned with as much enthusiasm as she could muster all the while wishing that she could take back their last night together. It was the impossible truth she'd faced in the small hours that morning, that because she'd slept with Harry just that one last time, it was more terrible than all or any of the others, even the first, it was her goodbye to ever being able to have a real relationship with him. Should she have waited, left them longer time? _No, that would be- oh what does Draco call it? Prolonging the inevitable. There's no way I could have made it any different, unless…_There was the 'unless' the endless, hopeless 'unless' that had been echoing in her brain, sometimes loudly, other times barely audible, every day since she's entered the Dare in September.

In lessons Hermione was distant, even at break time, until Ginny came up to her and stood over her; regarding Hermione with an unreadable expression. _What more can she take? _Hermione wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry Mione." Hermione didn't look up from her book,

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I- well, I ruined everything didn't I?" Hermione barked a harsh laugh,

"No. It wasn't you. You couldn't possibly have ruined it by yourself." Ginny looked taken aback but someone came hurriedly to her rescue. Looking sheepish, stood behind Ginny, Cho opened her mouth,

"We all did Mione." Padma and Parvati nodded and Lavender included herself in the apology by touching Hermione's arm. "For so long, everyone thought that no one could be good enough for Harry. I guess we all saw faults that weren't there; we _wanted _you to be cheating on him because it's obvious how long he's liked you. But I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of the girl Harry Potter loved?"

"We hope you don't- I hope you don't hate me Mione. We were good friends before all this, weren't we?"

"We were." Hermione could see no reason to disagree, but everything came too late, whenever the apology came it would be too late. "I don't hate you." She forced the whisper.

"Good, because we never hated you. Whatever we've done Mione. I don't hate you, whatever I said, I don't." Ginny pleaded but Hermione just looked up tired,

"You don't hate me? Well that's nice but, believe me, if you don't hate me now then you will soon." She got up and pushed through them, away to the fresh air and her next class.

As she was walking back to the tower alone after dinner Hermione had to walk past Draco. She couldn't avoid him, they were alone in the corridor, and before she even got to him she had recognised him and ruled out the possibility of turning away. _What's the point in running away? It's going to happen eventually. _She nodded curtly and continued walking with surprising cool; but Draco had her figured, he merely leaned back against the wall and called out.

"Hey, haven't you forgotten something, Miss Granger?" Hermione spun sharply on her heel and strode back,

"Like what?" She asked bluntly. Draco raised his eyebrows, and although a smirk came into place, it seemed automatic rather than felt, he looked more tired than amused.

"Quit playing Granger. You completed, you finished, you slept with him for the eleventh time." Hermione took a deep breath and then let it out again. Then decided she needed to say something,

"Yeah."

"Tonight then. Let's get it over and done with."

"Draco you sound like you don't want to do this. Maybe we don't have to, maybe we could take a forfeit?" She reached out to his arm and Draco glanced up and down the corridor nervously,

"It's not that easy Mione…Slytherin are- well we're not nice, and I'm losing my place…do you want an actual disaster to happen?" Hermione sighed,

"You're really not making it up are you?" She half whispered,

"No."

"But couldn't we just-"

"No! Look, I still want you. Just because it's a dare doesn't mean I don't…" He trailed off, "Just meet me at 11 outside the room of requirement, don't make a fuss." _No not the room of requirement, anywhere but there. _But Hermione nodded nonetheless. Draco began to walk away,

"Draco I can't!"

"Don't. Just don't Hermione."

Hermione swore in her head. _What am I meant to do? _Then suddenly it became clearer to her. She did have to do something.

-*-

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked right at Ron and sat forward a little, he needed and honest answer now, more than ever.

"Me and Hermione. What is it that we keep getting wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ron looked uncomfortable,

"Ron, don't pretend, just tell me honestly. Are we any good for each other?"

"You want to honestly know?" Harry nodded, "I think you love her."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it; if you love her then that's the relationship. It's meant to be."

"Ron, did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Well I wouldn't, Hermione will hear you and that will be the end of it." They both laughed.

-*-

Hermione sat in her room at 10.45 and hated it. She hated every second the clock ticked away, every moment her heart beat within her she hated. And yet it was detached, there were no hysterics, no wishing things were different, just that acceptance that 'I did something wrong' and then the bravery to see it through. Although she less considered what she was doing as bravery and more as cowardice; on her part and on Draco's.

"This is it." She said aloud to herself and the cold dormitory, the only witness to her soul baring, "Goodbye Harry, darling, you're never going to forgive me for this. And that's-" Her voice cracked, "And that's ok." She took a deep breath and picked up the envelope in front of her.

The stairs took her an unnaturally long time to descend tonight and when she got into the common room the light and noise was almost unbearable. Harry saw her before she'd even had time to register that this was goodbye. A brilliant smile broke out across his face and Hermione had to smile back, a little wanly.

"Hermione! Hey, what's up?"

"I've got to. Oh god." Hermione whispered and Harry gently rubbed her arms, willing her to continue, "There's something I have to go and do. I wont be long, just some business to sort out."

"What like…like school stuff?" Harry was struggling to see the drama behind her words but he knew something was wrong and it hurt him.

"Something like that." Mione half smiled again. "Just, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Take this letter and read it, but not till I've gone. Wait until, um, wait until eleven o'clock. Then you can read. It's important things for you to know."

"Things? Like what Mione?"

"You'll find out. I- I…Love you. Ok?"

"Hermione I don't understand, what's wrong with you tonight."

"Just read it." She pulled away with all the effort of a traitor. Harry was left standing with the letter held limply in his hands as Hermione refused to look back.

"I love you too." He called helplessly after her, and still was replied with that blunt refusal.

Hermione found the room of requirement and noticed that a door was already in place for her (it would no doubt disappear as soon as she had entered). The handle was cold. Hermione looked at Draco and felt bile rise within her as she saw how gorgeous he looked with no top on.

"This is it?"

"This is it." He replied, walking towards her slowly, agonisingly slowly. Hermione's breath quickened and caught in her throat, almost painfully.

-*-

Harry went into the corridor outside of the common room and began to walk as he opened the dreaded envelope. He'd paced away the minutes until eleven in full view of everyone but now he felt he needed some privacy to read Hermione's words.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a diary of the last few months. This diary contains all my thoughts, all my secrets and all my reasons. It is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It contains the truth about me, about you, about Draco and most importantly, it contains the truth about The Twelfth Night Dare…_


	14. I Love You

**Author's Note: **I cried as i finished, just because it's been so fun to write and i've loved writing it. one final apology to everyone i confused, i hope this helps clear things up. Please review...i'll be making my usual thankyou's chapter!! and in that chapter there will be a place for your favourite parts in the story I'll maybe have 4/5 overall favourite bits. so if you'd like to vote for your favourite part of the story then please **review or message me! **

thankyou all...i love you...hope you like it...

"Oh god." It just about summed it up. Harry was shocked to the core but for the first time in months something was making sense. And not just something, but everything, was falling into place. It didn't make it better, but it made it real. The air bit at his skin and caught in his throat, he wasn't crying but if he hadn't been so cold he might have noticed the deadly ache in his heart; he couldn't believe what Hermione had gone to do.

Suddenly, echoing through his desperate thoughts and piercing to his heart came the sound of his name. Even from this ridiculous distance he could hear who it was and it tore his heart from his body. The footsteps that pounding on the ground, just metres behind him, became the rushing of his own blood in his ears _I can't! I just can't!_

"That was quick!" He yelled over his shoulder, "Grand total of fifteen minutes that must have been enjoyable." His voice was almost hysterical as he began to stride away from Hermione's bobbing figure with more purpose and jealousy.

"Harry stop!" She cried after him, but he couldn't, nothing would make him. "Harry I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. You have to believe me." Nothing except that.

"What?" He turned around slowly.

"Harry I couldn't, as much as you believe that all I wrote in that diary is the truth you have to believe this. I just couldn't, not this time. I love you." The words hung in the air between them, glowing and spinning in Harry's mind.

Hermione flung herself into Harry's waiting arms,

"I couldn't…I couldn't…I couldn't," Was all she could say again and again. Harry pressed her fiercely to him,

"I know. I believe you, it's ok." He sshed her gently as they gripped onto each other in the gathering dark, both heaving with the effort of keeping their breathing under control, and both feeling gradually more content at the calm feeling creeping over them.

-*-

Hermione had to take several calming breaths before she could even think about entering the Great Hall next morning. The Slytherins would know she hadn't done the Dare, soon the whole school would know and Draco would have her forfeit waiting. Not surprisingly as she made her way over to Harry a large gang of Slytherins blocked her path, Draco was to one side but Pansy was absent for some reason, Crabbe and Goyle were the two main bulks that stood in her way sniggering.

"Alright slag?" Hermione merely looked at the ground, waiting,

"We've seen the picture Mud-Blood. Not too bad for dirty blooded scum."

"We didn't think you'd go through with it Missy. I'm almost impressed." Hermione looked up, shocked,

"What are you talking about?" She asked sharply, her eyes sought out Draco's who instantly registered trouble and came and stood between her and the motley gang.

"Look, you've seen the picture, you know she's going to deny it. Just leave the little Mud-blood alone now, I guess she must have had enough of playing with the big boys." He jeered and threw a snigger in Hermione's direction.

Hermione's brain was working over time, just what was going on? _I don't have a forfeit? _She kept up Draco's hurried act and pushed past them with mock anger in place on her face.

"What was that all about Mione?" Harry's voice was tense with his knew found knowledge of the dare.

"Nothing sweetheart." She leant down and kissed him, "Just usual Slytherin taunting."

"You'd tell me if it was anything…" He faded off at the look in Hermione's eyes; it plainly said _of course I would, love. _

After wolfing down her breakfast at top speed, in relief that the drama had passed, Hermione glanced around for Draco. She noticed him leaving the hall alone and heading outside. Hermione knew where he was going and quickly excused herself from breakfast, knowing that Harry would suspect nothing. She dashed outside into the bright but chilly day and by the time she had walked round to the cherry trees Draco was already sat reading; or at least, he had has book open. Hermione raised her eyebrows and he shrugged, so she sat down next to him.

"No forfeit?"

"No forfeit."

"Thank you." She told him earnestly, "What did you do?" Draco closed his book and regarded her thoughtfully for a minute.

"Well you know how much Pansy likes me?" Hermione snorted and Draco returned an amused grimace. "Well I took some cleverly angled pictures of myself …um…with her last night, after you'd gone. She's none the wiser and no one in on the Dare has bothered to check that it's not really you in those pictures."

"You did that to save me?"

"And me." Draco added defensively, "Besides, I figured you didn't deserve to be in on such a Dare, I was an idiot to ever even ask you."

"So why did you?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, wanting him to tell the truth just the once. Draco looked down, blushed, and then looked directly at Hermione,

"Because I like you. I have done for the longest time, and I thought…I thought…it's much too late now, I was really stupid." Hermione gave a half laugh,

"Yes you were." She saw the hurt flash across his face, "I do love Harry."

"I know." He muttered back, picking up his book again, for something to hold rather than to actually read,

"Well," Hermione stood up and took a deep breath, and then she smiled, her first genuine, carefree and happy smile in the longest time. "If that's what happens to the people you like…I'd hate to see what you do to people you hate." They both laughed a little. She gave one final glance to Draco's arrogant and beautiful form sat in the grass and knew they didn't need each other one bit; Hermione turned and walked away.

-*-

"Hermione what was that?" Harry was waiting by the gates for her. Behind him stood Ginny, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Padma, Ron and Cho and Roger. They were all waiting to go into Hogsmede with Harry and Hermione.

"I had to make sure the Dare was over-"

"What dare?" A voice from behind Harry came but they both ignored it.

"No forfeits?"

"No forfeits, no catch…it's just over."

"Are you sure? This is Draco Malfoy you're trusting here."

"I know." Hermione nodded and then looked into Harry's honest eyes, "I think we can trust him just this once."

"If you say so love. So are we together, forever?"

"I didn't break my promise."

"You did kiss Draco Malfoy."

"You kissed Cho and Ginny."

"You started the Dare."

"You wanted me in the first place."

"Truce?" Hermione laughed and nodded. "You know we'll drive each other mad, every single day. We'll hate each other and argue all the time. We're going to really have to work at this relationship."

"I know and I love you Harry, so if that's what we have to do, that's what we have to do." Hermione reached a hand and felt everything from the last year fall into place with the interlocking of their fingers. Ron locked eyes with Harry and shrugged,

"When you've quite finished." He smiled, "Let's go."


	15. Thankyou All

I can't believe it's over! I'm very sad right now, but I loved every second of writing this story. So…to make it all happy again this is my chapter dedicated to you guys!

Thank you to everyone who added this to their Alert List, it means a lot, this is the highest alert count I've got on any story:

_Blackbeltrules13_

_DRAMIONE4EVA15_

_Deatheater Amelia_

_Dramione90_

_Eppy Jojo_

_GrangersTwin666_

_Jersey Jenny_

_Juju-sensei_

_Kodes89_

_Lindblom_

_MyLittlePwnies_

_OnlyVampires canloveyou4ever_

_Paige Marshall_

_.Love_

_PinkandBlonde_

_Sun Doll_

_The crazy on is here_

_Watson and Radcliffe 4eva_

_WestSide Love_

_athleticmonkey_

_bllbrdsk78_

_chicagosean_

_cm15_

_elliebellieboo_

_gravacor_

_harmonyforever99_

_just1love_

_m7cl_

_nataval_

_potterhead0013_

_redScate_

_riabby15_

_rsnation_

_sixthyearchickmarauder_

_spedclass_

_swtchell_

_vapidsam_

A huge thanks to everybody who favourited this story, and also to those who favourited me as an author (but I wont put those up, because I don't want to bore you.):

_BURNZY116_

_DRAMIONE4EVA15_

_Darcwidder83_

_Deatheater Amelia_

_GumyGrape5794_

_Lily Jane Granger_

_WestSide Love_

_athleticmonkey_

_bllbrdsk78_

_cm15_

_garrett627_

_riabby15_

_spedclass_

_swtchell_

_willy357_

To anybody and everybody who took their time to review I would like to say a huge thank you and undying love to you all, I wouldn't have kept writing it if you hadn't reviewed, you guys really make my day:

_Paige Marshall_

_Dragonsrgorgeous07_

_WestSide Love_

_Deatheater Amelia_

_swtchell_

_garrett627_

_Eppy Jojo_

_spedclass_

_riabby15_

_athleticmonkey_

_DRAMIONE4EVA_

_elliebellieboo_

Kram021

_BURNZY116_

_gravacor_

_Idina Malfoy_

_cm15 (my lovely, wonderful sis for all time!)_

I tried to get you all to say your favourite parts of the story…but the most responses I got were 'I can't think of one, I like all of it'. I hope you weren't lying LOL, I'm very flattered. The most favourite chapters, nominated by me and others, were:

Sick!

Who'd have thought it meant all that?

Just Drop It.

My Diary

I Love You.

Hope you continue to check out my other fanfics! I love you guys!


End file.
